


ROMANCINTA

by Leilani5



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Bottom Dean, Insecure Michael, Love Triangle, M/M, Pining Castiel, Possessive Michael, Protective Castiel, Self-Sacrificing Dean, Top Castiel, Top Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 22,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5704894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leilani5/pseuds/Leilani5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Dean fell in love at first sight but Dean was already in an abusive relationship with Michael, Castiel's old friend. Dean had been trying to save their crumbling relationship, believing that Michael will change in time. Will Dean be able to salvage his first love or will he let himself fall for the ever patient,loving and kind Castiel?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title was derived from a popular soft rock Malaysian song, Romancinta. Romance as you know it and Cinta means Love. Loved this song and the video so much and so I thought of Destiel..:)

Castiel's heart was racing when he offered his handshake to Dean, Michael's boyfriend. Michael was Castiel's old friend from college. Dean gave him a warm smile and exchanged pleasantries. Castiel never believed in love at first sight till now. Dean's the most beautiful young man he has ever seen.

Castiel was caught in a trance. He didn't realize he held Dean's hand a tad too long. Michael abruptly cleared his throat and it brought Castiel out of his reverie. He quickly retreated his hand and muttered a soft apology. Dean gave him a small smile, shook his head slightly and told Castiel that it's okay. 

Castiel didn't miss the pretty blush on that freckled face, it took his breath away. 

Dinner went well otherwise though there were few things Castiel noticed. Michael had his arm casually draped around Dean's back most of the time since they sat so close. Dean didn't participate much in their conversations only answered politely the casual questions directed at him. He barely lifted his eyes off his lap and whenever he did, Castiel found himself staring into those beautiful lashed hazel green eyes. It's like he can't help himself when he knew better that this amazing creature belonged to his good friend, right there, sitting opposite him. 

Dean's not faring any better. Castiel's stolen gazes flustered him. He wished he could taper off this intense emotion his having. He's insanely attracted to this gorgeous dark haired man that he can't think straight. He quietly willed the butterflies in his stomach to fade away. He has never felt this strongly for anyone before, not even Michael, his first love. He was so afraid Michael might notice these subtle exchanges between him and Castiel. He needed to get out of there. It's getting too hot in the restaurant. He whispered softly in his boyfriend's ear, telling him that he's ready to go home. 

Michael looked at him for a moment as if to ask why but then agreed that they should leave. They've been there for almost 2 hours anyway. Before they bid their goodbyes, Michael made Castiel promise to get together again soon. He had his arm circled around Dean's waist possessively and walked away. Castiel sighed heavily and walked to his car. 

Sleep didn't come easy for Castiel that night, images of Dean's beautiful face haunted him. Castiel never had a relationship before, sure he was attracted to other men before and had his fair share of admirers but he didn't care to take anyone seriously until tonight. So strong was his desire for Dean that he almost forgot that Dean belonged to Michael. 

Fate must have a grudge against him. He rubbed his face tiredly, willed himself to soothe his hurting heart and forced himself to sleep. Exhaustion finally took over when dawn began to break.


	2. Chapter 2

Michael drove them home in silence. He's seething inside, he tried but failed to control his emotions. It's not easy especially of late, what with the stress at work, the uncertainty of his position in the company, the boss breathing down his neck and now that he just witnessed his good friend "ogling" his beautiful young lover. Castiel, without a doubt a very handsome man and Michael knew Dean wasn't immune to his friend's good looks either.

He turned to look at Dean. His lover was especially quiet tonight. Michael always made the decision about everything so it was a surprise when Dean told him that he wanted to leave earlier. He knew why but he just needed to hear what Dean has to say, "So..what happened in there?".. he asked, voice dangerously low. Dean was startled but replied, "What do you mean, I don't understand"..he knew what Michael meant, he just hoped to brush it off. The last thing he wanted was to have an argument with Michael who's driving slightly drunk and Dean's emotionally exhausted. Michael never allowed Dean to drive when they're out together. Only when Dean needed to run errands alone. It's all about control with Michael. 

"You know Exactly, what I'm talking about sweetheart, so Please don't play coy with me", Michael retorted. Dean cringed at his remarks, spoke gently "Can we talk when we get home, please..? I need you to drive safe.." Michael gripped the steering wheel tighter and stepped on the gas ignoring Dean's plea. Dean silently prayed they're going to arrive safely because Michael had a couple glasses of red wine. 

Dean sat in the car with mad anticipation about what's going to happen when they got home. The ugly bruises on his face had just healed and he was glad that Castiel didn't get to witness it. God knows how many times friends and strangers alike had expressed concerns over his abused condition. He just hoped that Michael won't add a new one tonight, he really can't take the pain physically and emotionally anymore. 

What happened to the Michael he met 3 years ago? The 28 years old suave gentleman who swept him off his feet, who took him away from his troubled youth and gave him a job and everything that a 19-year-old boy could wish for? Michael doted on him even when Dean was out of his league. Michael's sophisticated, cultured, well educated and charming. Dean's poor, an orphan without a college education and socially awkward. But Michael chose to overlook Dean's shortcomings and gave him the best 2 years of his lives being loved.

Things changed when Michael got that new job early this year. He proudly held that important position in that prestigious company. The first few months was good, Michael was happy with his very high-income salary, he showered Dean with expensive gifts that the latter didn't need though he won't tell Michael that because he didn't want to seem ungrateful. Dean quit his job at the cafe after relentless persuasion from his lover. They celebrated the high lives, went to fancy galas, operas, luxury cruises and while Michael radiated in his elements, Dean just stayed in his lover's shadow and he didn't mind one bit. Michael's happiness and love were all that mattered to Dean.

It lasted 4 months. After that Dean seldom see Michael home early. His job in the office demanded most of his time even when he's at home. His superior will call about work as early as 7 am and as late as 10 pm!. Naturally Dean expressed his concern, Michael has lost some weight and he looked haggard. At first, he allowed Dean to "mother" him then things at work got more hectic that he came home as late as midnight. He was so tired that he resorted to consumed alcohol almost daily instead of the food that Dean prepared.

They ceased having sex and this saddened Dean because he craved intimacy from Michael. He hoped that with lovemaking somewhat makes them both closer and calmed his raging man. In fact, Michael got more and more bitter, at first, he just shouted and hurled abusive words at Dean who took it patiently, knowing that it's Michael in his drunken state, unconscious of his own words. Verbal abuse escalated to physical abuse. Still Dean took it all even when he's hurting inside and out because like always, after Michael was sober, he will reduced to a blubbering mess, crying his heart out asking Dean for forgiveness and promised to get help and like always Dean believed and that he was forever indebted to Michael's love and kindness, stood by him, accepted his apologies and also his own fate. 

Dean's mind was brought to the present moment when the car stopped, the passenger door on his side opened suddenly and a furious Michael yanked him out. He pushed Dean into the house, grabbed his neck roughly and growled lowly in his ear, "You'd better fucking tell me what's going on. If you Thinkkkk.... I missed all that disgusting flirting between you two, you got another think coming, you fucking slut!" and with that he bit Dean's neck hard while his huge hand squeezed Dean's groin cruelly. 

Dean's pitiful agonizing cries echoed through the house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, thank you all for reading and leaving kudos... I truly appreciate them... :)), this is one of my first works. I apologize for my amateur writing and grammar errors.. ;p.. Now I am really motivated to write some more, losing sleep yes haha but totally worth it for I am realizing my tiny dream..which is writing.

It was late morning when Castiel woke up and Dean's face first thing on his mind. He only had 5 hours of sleep and he found he can't go back to sleep, not with that pretty face occupying his thoughts again. Frustrated, he rubbed his face roughly and pulled his hair with both hands letting out a groan. "Gotta stop this. Enough. He isn't mine." he muttered angrily to himself. Pulling himself out of bed, he headed to the shower.

Thank god it's Sunday, he can't imagine going to work in this state. He heard activities in the kitchen downstairs. Ellen Harvelle, his weekend housekeeper and a friend, already started her routine of making them breakfast and cleaned the house. She's like an older sister to Castiel, they've known each other for so long that he considered her his confidante when his own family fail to understand him and his chosen lifestyle dating men that is. He can smell the wonderful croissants baking in the oven, sizzling noise coming from the pan and the delicious coffee aroma wafting in the air. 

"Morning Ell!" he shouted from the top of the stairs. "Mornin Cas!!!" Ellen replied laughingly. Castiel shook his head in amusement. There's no need for formality when it comes to him. He liked when people are comfortable around him even at work. He decided to get a quick shower, refused to let his breakfast get cold. After putting on an old black t-shirt and grey sweatpants, he hurried down to meet Ellen who was waiting at the kitchen table and sat opposite her.

"Oh Cas! You should at least, dry your hair properly if you don't wanna comb em..you're gonna catch a cold..!" Ellen fussed, got up and grab a clean bath towel in the laundry room. She was about to dry his hair when he snagged the towel from her hand jokingly "Don't you dare!!"..pointing at his friend with wide eyes."Suit yourself lil bro, your hair's a lost cause to me anyway..!".. These foods better be delicious!!" Castiel feigned annoyance, "stabbing" the scrambled eggs with the fork with a little smirk on his face. Ellen laughed harder. It's always the normal banter between them every time.

"How was dinner with Michael and his friend last night?".. Ellen asked while pouring his coffee. Castiel stopped tearing at his hot croissant, frowning, he wished Ellen didn't bring that up because Dean's image clouding his mind again. "You okay?.." asked Ellen laced with concern. "Yeah, I'm good. Dinner was good thanks. Michael said hello by the way" Castiel rambled. Ellen didn't buy that for a second, she knew when Castiel's troubled. She cared so much for him, she's not letting it past "Tell him hello for me too..... you sure you're okay Castiel, something happened last night?".. 

Castiel just gave her a small smile. "It's nothing Ell...I'm just tired, I might try to get a short nap after this. Thanks for asking.." Ellen looked at him questioningly and decided to let it go this time. "Well...if you wanna talk, you know where to find me." Ellen gave him a playful wink and took a big bite at the ham stuffed croissant. Castiel just shook his head and laughed at his friend's effort to lighten up the mood. He wished he could tell her about Dean. His friend wasn't easily fooled. She could see right through him. 

This yearning's overwhelmed him. He wanted so much to pick up the phone and call Michael, arrange for another lunch or dinner or whatever, the three of them again. He won't mind as long as he get to see Dean again or just talk to him, try to be his friend because that's all they will ever be. Maybe last night was just a fleeting moment between them. Sudden strong attractions, nothing more. He tried to assure himself that's exactly what had happened. He was fooling himself and he knew it. He's pining for Dean and he wondered if Dean felt it too. He's fallen in love finally, ironically. It made him so happy yet so sad thinking about this. He can't betray Michael's friendship. He must keep this love he had for Dean to himself for the everyone's sake. He will confide in Ellen in due time, he needed to tell someone or he will go crazy.

Forgoing that nap, he grabbed his running shoes and house keys instead and bid goodbye to Ellen, he began a resolute jog down the street. He's determined to take his mind off Dean for awhile even if it killed him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> err... I wanna apologize for not leaving spaces in between, paragraphs I mean. I got too carried away writing this chapter sorry!! :p

Lying in bed alone, Dean stared blurrily into the darkness as new tears threatened to form again. He tried to choke back his tears but he can't. Too distraught to do anything else but lay there and cried helplessly. His body quivered, the excruciating pain he suffered below after Michael brutally fucked him unprepared has dulled while the grief in his heart has just begun. He cried louder at the realization that he was raped and that Michael was gone, left him alone in his devastation.

Dean tried to forget but the harrowing incident kept replaying itself in his mind. Michael's loud abusive words still rang in his ears.  
"YOU FUCKING WHORE!!! YOU FUCKING SHAMELESS WORTHLESS WHORE!! I PICKED YOU UP FROM THE SLUMS GODDAMMIT!! AND THIS IS WHAT YOU GAVE TO ME??!!" Michael slapped him hard across the face. Whimpering, Dean tried in vain to wriggle himself free from Michael's tight grip but his strength was no match against the older man. "YOU WANNA FUCK MY FRIEND??!! YOU WANT HIS FUCKING COCK UP YOUR ASS??!! HUHHH?!! YOU FUCKING SLUT!! I WILL GIVE IT TO YOU GOOD YOU FUCKING BITCH!!!" and with that he punched Dean hard on his stomach that he bowled over screaming in pain. Michael pushed Dean into their bedroom and onto the bed, yanked his jeans and boxers away quickly. He unzipped his own pants and freed his cock. He spat on his palm and rubbed his engorged cock hurriedly with his spit. He can't think seem to control his actions anymore. Turning Dean around on his knees, gripped his hips tightly, pulled his ass up high and forced fucked his hole with his rigid cock. The violent scream that Dean let out from the penetration faltered Michael's movement a little but he kept on going fucking into him hard and fast. Jealousy clouded his mind. Images of Castiel fucking his lover taunted his delusional mind. He has every right on Dean's life, he was Dean's savior when he was nothing. He owned Dean. Dean belonged to Michael not fucking Castiel. Dean loud agonizing cries fell on deaf ears. The tightness of Dean's hole engulfed him, he growled as he shot his load inside. Letting go of Dean's hips, Dean collapsed into the bed. Michael's fingerprint bruises were all over his hips as he looked on in horror and slowly his conscience dictate. "Oh god!! oh god!! What have I done??...WHAT HAVE I DONE??!!!" Michael roared, hands on his head, shaking, his face crumpled in desolation and tears flowed freely as he looked at Dean's body trembled in bed. He can't believe what he just did and he was beside himself. He can't watch Dean like this, he can't rectify this horror he caused and dashed out of the house, into his car and disappeared into the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay...I'm sorry about Dean... :(.. I should have tagged properly...but I assure you it won't happen again.. :)

Michael drove aimlessly through the dark streets. Hot tears streaked down his face, he can't seem to stop them. He had raped Dean. Sobbing uncontrollably, he pulled the car to a stop and turned off the engine. His banged his head on the steering wheel and cried his heart out. "Dean.....oh god Dean...".."what have I done..what have I done??!!"... Dean, the love of his life and he left him to suffer alone in his house and ran like the coward he was. He loathed himself so much that he can't even be there for Dean just now. He's the hopeless one, not Dean. Beautiful, kind, quiet and strong Dean. He will never be able to forgive himself for what he had done. He had always let his possessiveness, anger, jealousy and mistrust cloud his judgement and if Dean was in fact attracted to Castiel, he should have known he had it coming. He had been nothing but very abusive towards Dean this past year and his promises to change and get help never happened. And now the worst had happened. He had never deserved Dean's love in the first place. He stayed in his car for a few hours till he finally pulled himself together, he knew what he must do. He started his engine and drove away. 

Dean cried till there're no more tears left to shed. Still lying face up in bed, he felt nothing but yet he felt a million things. He thought he had died inside but then the anger, hatred, sadness, self loathe and all kinds of feelings came rushing through his mind and heart. It's like riding on a roller coaster, slow then fast, slow again and then fast. His body ached all over, he can't seem to lift his body up. Maybe he should just lie there, maybe he could sleep and pretend this never happened, maybe he would die in his sleep. Has anybody died of numbness? He knew some people died of heartbreak. He's not heartbroken though. He's numb. Numb. 

He's dreaming, he's floating in the air and he can feel someone breathing, or was it gasping?...against his forehead?..but it sounded like crying. Wake up now Dean, he told himself in his dream. Wake up...open your eyes. Slowly, his swollen eyes fluttered open and they widen in horror as he saw Michael's crumpled tear stained face looking down at him and he screamed so loud, hitting the man's chest hard repeatedly, prying himself away from that huge body and screamed some more. "LET ME GO!!" "FUCKING LET ME GO!!" he shouted. "LET ME GO OR I WILL KILL YOU!!" with that statement, Michael dropped immediately to his knees bringing Dean down with him. 

Dean scrambled away from his lap and with shaky voice ordered Michael to get out of his sight. Michael cried and begged, "Please Dean, let me do this just one right thing by you, please.let me take you to the hospital." tears streamed down his face. "THE FUCK!! YOU'VE RUINED ME, RUINED US YOU FUCKER!! I HATE YOU!! I CAN NEVER FORGIVE YOU. THE ONLY GOOD THING YOU CAN DO FOR ME IS TO GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY LIFE!!" Dean screamed at the top of his lungs. It felt so good. All the pent up emotions out at last and then everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

Castiel was turning his key of his front door when he heard his cell phone rang inside the house. He has left it at home when he rushed out to jog almost 2 hrs ago. It's almost 1 pm now and he's getting hungry, he thought of making himself some sandwich. He wondered who the caller was as he reached for his phone on the fireplace mantle. It was Michael.

"Hey Mike.." he answered. Silence."Mike...? Are you there?.." Cas asked when Michael didn't say anything. Still silent on the other end but he can hear faint whimpers. Castiel's getting worried so he raised his voice higher..."Mike, what's going on?". "Cas...." he replied finally, voice breaking. "Mike, are you alright??" another seconds of silence, Castiel was about to ask again when Michael blurted "Cas....it's..it..s Dean..." he began to sob into the phone. Castiel heart thumped "Dean?? What's wrong Mike? What's happened?" he asked dread in his voice. "He's in the hospital...." sobbed Michael. "Which hospital Michael??" Castiel asked urgently. More sobbing and no reply. Castiel immediately regretted his panicky question that seemed to worsen Michael's state. "Mike...please tell me which hospital..and are you there with him?" Cas asked calmly over the phone. He has to, Michael sounded like he's on the verge of a nervous breakdown and he's getting there too if he's not gonna get any answer from his friend about Dean's whereabouts. It worked and with a trembling voice Michael said, "yes...we're here..... at the Marion General Hospital... emergency.." "I'm coming over now" Castiel ended the call before Michael had the chance to say anything. 

Castiel's drove like a madman. He just hoped no cops on his tail. He needed to get to the hospital fast. He pondered worriedly what had happened to Dean. From the desperation in Michael's voice, it sounded serious. He prayed in his heart that wasn't the case. He prayed that Dean and his friend are going to be okay. He continued to pray to the almighty silently, something he hasn't done in a while. He arrived at hospital finally, find the nearest parking, dashed out of his car and ran to the emergency department. 

Michael was there hunched in his seat with hands on his head. Castiel walked over to him slowly, careful not to alarm his already distraught friend. "Mike..." he spoke gently. Michael looked up and the sight of him startled Castiel. His eyes were so red-rimmed, his face so pale, he looked so different from the radiant man he had seen only last night. Castiel crouched down lower to his level and pulled Michael in a hug to offer solace and asked softly, "....where is he now?"...Michael pointed to a room where Dean was, three doors down the hallway. He didn't say a word. "Please...tell me what happened..?" Castiel asked again. He allowed Michael some time to compose himself and sat next to him. Finally, he began to speak.

Michael in tears, told him everything. Throughout the horrifying confession, Castiel took deep breaths as his heart palpated furiously, angry tears threatened to flood his eyes. He kept his mouth shut, resentment built rapidly inside of him. He stared at the man in front of him that he called his friend in utter contempt. He could hardly believe what he just heard. His fists clenched and unclenched on his sides. When Michael was almost done, Castiel was already pacing the floor agitatedly, he rubbed his face angrily, he wished he could scream at Michael's face or called the guards or police and have him arrested. 

Michael stood there, deflated, motionless, waiting for Castiel's reactions. Castiel couldn't find words to say. He was beyond anger with Michael and heartbroken for Dean. He was connected to this aftermath, the reason why it happened. He wished he could turn back the time, refused Michael's dinner invitation and Dean will be okay. But then again, how could Michael do this to Dean. It's inhumane. Marching angrily towards Michael, he growled, dangerously low, "I want you to listen to me. Get help right this instance. For our friendship sake, I am not going to report you. Your fate lies with Dean now not me. Go fix yourself. I will talk to you later." Castiel turned around, dismissed Michael's woeful thank you and walked towards Dean's room.

Michael felt a heavy burden was relieved from his shoulder. He will get help. He will do this not just for himself but for Dean and Castiel. He has lost their trusts and he vowed to gain them back no matter how long it takes. Walking towards the desk information counter, he asked for the next available appointment for the psychiatrist office.


	7. Chapter 7

Castiel looked through the little transparent window on Dean's door. Dean was awake and staring into space. He was ready to turn the knob when a nurse called out to him and queried his intentions. He told her he was Dean's friend and when she said only family members allowed he quickly added that Dean has no family and that he's an orphan. He asked if Michael gets to see Dean earlier, the nurse just shook her head. She told him to talk to Dean's doctor and get his permission to visit. Castiel agreed to meet the doctor. He got the approval.

Dean took a quick glance at the opened door and saw Castiel. He quickly averted his gaze away from the man and looked out the window. Castiel expected this. This encounter was far removed from the first time they met last night. How things can change so drastically, in such a short time, he thought sorrowly. Quietly he grabbed the plastic chair in the corner and placed it near Dean's bed.

He sat down for a few moments looking at Dean who was still looking away. "I'm sorry Dean..." he said softly. "Why are you here....please leave me alone. " Dean said non-committal. "I want to be here for you.." Cas replied. "I don't need your sympathy" came his curt reply ."I know..." "The hell you know?" Dean retorted turned sharply into Castiel. His big beautiful bright green eyes flickered with anger and pain.

Castiel was taken aback. It pained him to see Dean this way. He wished he could take away all the hurt and suffering Dean has endured. He wished he knew some magic words that could calm Dean's inner turmoil instantly. "You're right Dean... I don't.." "Then leave me be...please.,.I wanna be alone.." Dean implored, he's on the verge of tears. Castiel quickly got up from his chair, "Dean....please...please.. don't cry ..I will... I will leave..this room but I will be outside if you needed someone to talk to alright?." he pleaded.

Castiel left the room and he stayed right outside. He won't leave Dean, he can't, he doubted that he ever will. At the same time, Dean's doctor walked into his room to deliver his diagnosis. 

Dean thought it was Castiel coming back, he was ready to hurl harsh words at him, hasn't he suffered enough humiliation that Castiel thinks he has the right to come in here and tried to be his friend? and why was he remorseful about? that look on Castiel's face as, if he understood his pain?! he wasn't the one to cause this, why would he care for a used broken piece of trash like him?

His doctor's voice interrupted his train of thoughts. He was told that the physical test done on him earlier was normal and there's no cause for alarm, he only prescribed some anti-inflammation medicine for him to take when needed. Dean nodded in understanding and sigh with relief. 

The doctor came closer to him and asked him gently. "Mr Winchester, if you don't mind me ask you a few questions?"...Dean slowly shook his head, "No, sir I don't.." "Would you be able to explain to me what actually happened last night? I asked your companion, Michael but he only gave me few vague answers." Dean just stared down at his lap, clearly distressed with where this question's leading to. He's ready to close this horrible chapter in his life. 

"We had a rough coupling last night, that's all doctor" he reasoned. His doctor gave him a small smile and nodded, he didn't seem convinced with his explanation. Dean returned his smile hoping that the doctor won't pursue this conversation.

"Well then, I would advised you to stay at least 2 more days here and then you're good to go home alright?" "Yes, doc". Castiel caught up with the doctor when he left the room asking about Dean's condition and the doctor repeated what he said to Dean that he has to stay a couple more days for observation. 

Castiel refrained himself from entering Dean's room again and only when he saw that Dean's asleep after his meal that he entered quietly and sat at the same white chair. He knew the moment Dean wakes up he's not going to be pleased to see Castiel there. He's willing to take that risk but he will not leave Dean alone. He will call work tomorrow and asked for few days emergency leave.

Michael got his appointment in 2 weeks, apparently the psychiatrist office fully booked. He saw Castiel sat outside Dean's room just now. He wondered if he too wasn't allowed to visit Dean by the doctor. But why is he still there? Was he trying to give a friendly support to Dean or there's something more? a streak of jealousy went through Michael at that thought. He quickly brushed it off and walked out of the hospital. He really needed a drink.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean had a fitful sleep. He kept tossing and turning every minute. Castiel looked on helplessly, there's nothing he can do. Sometimes Dean whimpered and frowned but yet he looked so innocent and beguiling even in his restless state. His thick dark blonde lash fanned out prettily against his freckled cheeks and his beautiful soft mouth fell open a little. He looked so adorable that Castiel was mesmerized. How could Michael bear to hurt an angel such as this was beyond his comprehension. He can't seem to stop staring, just like last night at dinner. Dean was so shy, it was so endearing but Castiel didn't miss that subtle apprehensive vibe he gave out too. And now he knew why. If only Dean would let him help alleviate his trauma. He will do anything for him but Castiel can wait, however long it takes.

Castiel wanted to know everything about Dean, his likes and dislikes, his favorite things to do, what makes him happy or sad or angry and if he has any dream that he will like to pursue in the near future. Castiel can see them together, growing old together. He was so preoccupied in his daydreams that he fell asleep with his head rested on his bent arm on Dean's bed. 

Dean woke up with a view of a head full of dark messy hair on the edge of his bed. He realized it was Castiel, in the white chair, sleeping with soft snores. He didn't have the heart to wake the man up. So he just let him sleep longer. His steel heart soften at the sight. Stubborn son of a bitch, he thought, smirking. He had to put on a mask when Cas wakes up soon. He's not going to go easy with him even though he still felt that strong attraction towards the older man. He learned the hard way with Michael. No more faint hearted and meek Dean for anyone this time. He's going to learn to speak his mind. This incident with Michael has opened up his eyes and made him stronger. He still cannot believe the obscenities he spat on Michael last night. He felt really good but he was never like that before even when he grew up in that tough neighbourhood. Yes he was poor but he wasn't ill-mannered. Michael has brought out the worst in him. 

Castiel sudden loud snore startled him. He resisted the urge to laugh out loud. Biting his lower lip, he closed his eyes again and drifted to sleep almost immediately, peacefully, this time.

Michael was on his eighth bottle of beer. He was sitting on the sofa in the living room in darkness. He decided to drown his sorrows at home instead of a bar. He couldn't be bothered with that Dont drink and drive shit. He was a pure mess, everywhere in this house reminded him of Dean. Old pictures of them everywhere, Dean's jackets hanging on the rack, his shoes beneath it, his collection of CDs on the shelves and his clothes in the wardrobe. It's driving Michael nuts thinking that he won't ever wanna come home to him again. He smashed the eighth bottle across the room and cried.

Castiel woke up finally, he was appalled that he fell asleep on Dean's bed. Luckily Dean was still asleep. He looked at his watch, it's almost 6 pm and it was getting dark outside. Visiting hours almost over. He took another long look at Dean sleeping form, silent promise that he will be back tomorrow and went home.


	9. Chapter 9

Dean felt a slight twinge of disappointment when he woke up and not find Castiel there. He ran his hand lightly on the sheet where Cas had lain his head to sleep earlier. A small smile graced his lips, he wondered if he will come visit him again tomorrow. Dean hoped he will. 

He felt a little rueful at his behavior towards Castiel earlier but he can't let his guards down, not yet. He was still wary, Castiel has shown concern and patience, but it's still early to determine what kind of a man he really is. Just look at what happened to him and Michael. They used to be normal and happy. 

The orderly came in to bring his dinner in a tray. She's an older African American older lady. "Good evenin...!! Glad ya awake! was waitin for ya to wake up boy! don wanna leave cold food while ya sleepin..it's passed ya dinner time!" she said merrily. Dean smiled widely at her cheery remarks.

"Thank you ma'am..." he replied. "Ma pleasure boy...now if there's anything else ya need?" she asked kindly. "No ma'am, this is fine, thank you again" he smiled again. "Okay... Enjoy!!" she waved and walked out. Dean looked at his dinner tray. He was hungry earlier but not anymore. Taking a deep breath, he started to dig in.

Castiel reached home, exhausted but contented. At least, Dean's physically okay. He had been so worried. He can't wait to see him again tomorrow and it reminded him to call his co-worker to tell him of his leave request. 

He made that quick call, got undressed and showered. The hot water was marvellous against his skin. He wondered if Dean was awake and if he had his dinner. Hospital food can be nasty sometimes, Castiel made a mental note to bring him a nice nutritious lunch tomorrow. He hoped that Dean will welcome his presence. If not then, it's okay as long he gets to watch over him, even at a distance. 

He wondered what Michael had been up to if he even listened to his advice to get help. He was so enraged with him at the hospital and that he knew he can't just hit Michael without causing a chaos, no matter how much he wanted to. He will talk to him eventually but in the meantime Dean's his priority.

Michael got into work late the next morning. Already his boss was unhappy about it and immediately got on his case, demanding the reports for the upcoming audit. He had just finished with the budgets and now this? he thought that he can finish his other works that was due before starting on audit. 

His team under him were hard workers but they were incompetent. Too many times he had to correct their mistakes before presenting the final result to his superior. He had busted his ass staying late at the office almost every night but his boss failed to see his dedication instead he kept looking for his mistakes. 

He didn't know why that old man detested him so much. Usually, he welcomed this challenges no matter how taxing but right now he lacked the motivation to push himself. He's exhausted, hungover, sad and hungry and worse of all he felt empty. He missed Dean so much, his heart's breaking. He pressed both hands on his closed eyes hard to stop the tears from falling. 

He can't let his co workers see him like this plus he has tons of work to do. Pulling himself together he began his tasks monotonously.


	10. Chapter 10

Castiel stood there at the foot of Dean's bed with 2 big brown paper bags in his hand and a backpack slung in his arm. Dean's stare unnerved him but he kept himself calm.  
"Why are you here again, Cas?" Castiel didn't miss that nickname Dean gave, it's a progress, however insignificant. "I wanted to see if you're feeling better and.....that I brought us lunch, I made them just now" Cas tread slowly. "I just had breakfast" Dean countered. 

It was a statement more than an explanation. Dean knew that he was being testy. He wanted to see how resilient and patient Cas can be. He's not going to take any chances this time. People are always nice and pleasant in the beginning but then later their true colors emerge.

"It's okay Dean, we can have this later. I can warm it up in the pantry when you're hungry" Castiel said with a smile, unperturbed, turning towards the side table and placed the paper bags on top.   
Castiel was actually hungry but he didn't let on. He hasn't had breakfast since he was busy preparing the 3-course lunch for them this morning but he don't mind waiting. Dean didn't return his smile but his green eyes followed Cas' movements.

Cas has a beautiful dimpled smile and he looked so good in that cobalt blue button up shirt that truly sets off his eyes. His dark jeans hugged his strong thighs and legs really nice. His face was clean shaven and he smelled really good. Dean's traitorous heart skipped a beat. 

He quickly averted his gaze and pretend to flip through the magazine. "Thank you but you don't have to be nice to me" he muttered under his breath. "No Dean, I don't have to. I wanted to. Do you want to take a walk in the gardens outside?" Castiel offered gently. "In this flimsy hospital gown? No way." Dean retorted though he was secretly happy that Cas even suggested. He was getting stir crazy in that room. 

Cas laughed lightly and said, "I actually brought few things for your stay here, if you don't mind that is." he placed his backpack on the bed and start to remove the contents one by one. Dean looked on curiously.

There was a nicely folded pair of t-shirt and sweatpants, a new pair of black with little yellow ducky printed boxers still in its plastic wrap, a blue bath towel with matching face towel, a small bottle of shower gel and shampoo, a new pack of travel toothbrush with toothpaste, floss and a facial wash?.

He waited for Dean's response once he's done laying these things in front of Dean. 

Dean looked up and look at Castiel, his eyes wide. Is this guy for real? He barely knew Dean and he did all these things even when Dean treated him like shit. If he was flattered, he won't show it.   
Grudgingly he got out of bed, grabbed the clothes and boxers saying "Alright, alright...if you insist!" and went to the bathroom to change. Castiel just smiled, he wasn't offended at all by Dean's behavior. He believed they were making progress towards friendship.

One baby step at a time.


	11. Chapter 11

Michael worked through lunch, he's glad that his superior left him alone so that he can get more tasks done. Silas, his assistant offered to get him something to eat. He declined politely and went back to work. He was partly relieved for his immense workload now that made him momentarily forgot about Dean. He continued working hard through the night. 

Dean and Castiel sat quietly on the stone bench in the small hospital garden. It wasn't awkward like they thought it would be. Just comfortable silence.

Castiel finally made the first move, talking about the hospital, the weather, the food he made and Dean listened, nodding and spoke once in a while. When Castiel's done talking, Dean turned to look at him. It went for a whole 20 seconds till he said, "You took off from work for me?" Castiel lowered his gaze from Dean and nod. "How many days?" he asked again. "5 days." Cas answered softly. Dean was shocked but thanked him. He really didn't know what to say. He was gratified by Cas' kindness again. Cas just smiled. 

"I'm gonna look for a job." Dean said, changing the subject. His heart was beating a mile a minute. "Where have you worked before?" Castiel asked. "I worked at the Cafe Fraicheur downtown as a barista for like 2 years. I quit in January this year." Dean replied.

"Oh really?! I went there a few times to get my afternoon tea. My office was just 2 blocks away." Cas said excitedly. "How come I've never seen you?" he continued. "Maybe because I made coffee in the mornings and you drank tea late afternoon." Dean supplied.

"Do you plan to go back to the cafe to work?" Cas asked again. "Maybe?...I like the owner, he's french. Really cool and funny guy." Dean smiled at the memory. Castiel felt a tiny pang of envy coursed through him and quickly shake it off. Dean's opening up to him and he didn't want to spoil that.

"That's good...maybe I will come in the morning instead to get my fix?" asked Cas. "Or maybe I will work day and night so you can have your fix round the clock!" Dean added jokingly. "That works for me too" Castiel countered readily and as soon as the words came out they just realized that they've been unwittingly flirting with each other. 

Dean quickly got up and said he was getting hungry for that lunch and Castiel hurriedly lead the way. He has 3-course food to warm up! 

The lunch Castiel prepared were delicious. Dean was so glad he opted out the boring and tasteless hospital food for these. The pumpkin soup was creamy yet silky with a touch of spice and fresh creme. Main course was lightly seasoned grilled wild salmon fillet that was juicy and succulent accompanied by a melody of mixed red and green salad. And for dessert, they had moist carrot and walnut cake with a sliver of light cream cheese on top. Dean thought he had died and gone to heaven. 

"God Cas!! What time you start cooking this morning?!" Dean asked in amazement. Cas laughed and said "At around 10ish am. I made the cake first so... I had time to make the rest. Did you enjoy your lunch?" "You're fishing for compliment Cas!!" Dean teased. "NO!! It was a genuine question, I swear" Cas laughed defending himself, he blushed furiously. 

Dean wanted so much to grab that beautiful face and kiss him. He withhold his desire and smiled warmly at Cas. "I enjoyed them very much Cas.Thank you for taking the time making it for us. They were truly delicious.

"It's been a pleasure, Dean. Thank you too for being a great company." Castiel replied warmly.


	12. Chapter 12

That night before Castiel was ready to leave, Dean's phone beeped from a text message signal. He realized he has a missed call from Michael followed by a voice message. "It's from Michael.." Dean said faintly looking at Castiel, he continued "He called earlier, I didn't notice. He left a voice message." "Do you want to listen to it?" Cas asked gently. Dean stared at his phone. "I will wait outside if you need me okay?" Castiel offered. Dean nodded. He had such a nice time today and now his spirit plummeted instantly when he listened to Michael's wretched voice.

"Dean...how you've been...? Are you resting? sorry if I disturbed you....I hoped you've healed"... " I'm so sorry Dean...so sorry.."*sobs* "I wish I could take away all the pain I caused you..."I don't deserve you Deeeean" "God I missed you so.. so.. much...so much...baby.."*sobs* "I know you're not ready to see me but will you ever forgive me, Dean.?.? I can't...I just can't handle it if you don't." *sobs* "You mean so much to me... so much....more than my own life.." *sobs* "please...please...Dean...please forgive me...."I'm nothing without you....I love you..so so much..."

Images of the rape incident invaded his mind.

Dean dropped the phone in his lap. His hands flew to his opened mouth. Unwarranted tears trickled down his face. He thought he has survived this. Immune from Michael's constant remorse at last. What's the matter with him??!! Why did he still let Michael have a hold on him?!! 

"Cas!!!! Cassss!!!!!!" He shouted in distress. "Castiel!!!!" Cas dashed into the room hurriedly, he saw a grief-stricken Dean, he quickly climbed onto the bed and pulled him into a strong protective hug. Dean cried and cried "Fucking Michael Cas...!!!fucking Michael...!!"....he wailed into Castiel's shoulder. Castiel rocked him in his lap and hushed him with soothing words. "I'm here Dean...I'm here...I'm not leaving you...." Castiel gently stroke Dean's hair. They stayed that way till Dean calmed down and his cries subdued. 

Castiel laid Dean's body down. Dean hasn't let go of the embrace. Castiel let him. He lay down close to him and wiped away Dean's tears. He wondered what Michael had said to upset Dean so much. He leaned forward and kissed the top of Dean's head. "Sleep Dean.... I won't leave you"... ever, he added to himself.


	13. Chapter 13

Michael sat alone in the darkness of his office with the only source of light coming from his computer screen. He has stopped working hours ago before he left that voice message in Dean's phone. He didn't get any reply or call back from Dean. He suspected Castiel was there with him. His own friend who was smitten with his lover. Michael can't afford to let that happen because he will lose Dean totally if Castiel managed to win his heart. Maybe he already did. Michael was done crying, it's time to take actions.

Dean's heart bloomed when Castiel kissed his head. Swiftly, he turned his whole body on top of Castiel and gazed down at him. His eyes searched Castiel's face all over. "Dean..." Cas gasped. He was caught by surprise with Dean's sudden movement. "Cas....." Dean whispered breathily. Their clothed bodies pressed together pleasurably. It felt so right. He lowered his eyes slowly to stare longingly at Cas' mouth and then back to his blue eyes as if asking for permission. Cas knew what Dean want but he won't give it to him because Dean's still overwrought. Dean's not in his full capacity of his actions. His resolved almost faltered when Dean's beautiful gaze lowered to his lips again. It took Cas an enormous amount of self-control to stop his mouth from chasing Dean's plump lips. 

Quickly, he grabbed Dean's face with both hands, fingers stroking his cheeks and whispered gently, "No Dean....we can't...not like this...." Dean's eyes welled rapidly with angry tears at the subtle rejection. He jerked his body away from Castiel and turned away from him. Castiel was jolted a second time. Dean has misunderstood his concern for rejection. "Dean.....please, please hear me out..." Cas pleaded, his hand pulling Dean's body to face him. Dean pulled away from Cas' grasp and muttered lowly, "Please Cas...just go home" "No! Not until you hear me out Dean...! please come on..just listen to me.." Cas left with no choice but to turn and trapped Dean's body with his weight. He grabbed Dean's face again with his hands, his fingers wiping away at his tears. "Listen...." he spoke softly looking deep into Dean's teary eyes. "I cared so much about you and I wanted nothing more than to kiss you senseless...but I wanted us to do it without Michael's after effect. Do you understand?.." Dean nodded understandingly. His mouth tugged slowly at the corners and then it turned to a full smile and then a boisterous laughter. "What's so funny?.!!!." Cas demanded but he can't help but laugh along. "That's a totally strange kind of observation Cas!! After effect??!! really?.." Dean taunted playfully and with that Cas tickled and wrestled him mercilessly. Dean screamed in agony that might wake up the entire ward. Cas quickly clamped his hand over Dean's mouth. Giggling at Dean's muffled protest, he said, "we have to stop Dean and get some sleep alright?...it's late. I don't want the nurses to kick my ass out.." Dean smiled and nod in agreement and Cas let go of his hand slowly from his mouth. He tilted his head and kissed Dean's forehead.

Turning them around, Cas pulled Dean's back towards him and hugged him close from behind. He's the bigger spoon, he smiled contentedly. This by far the happiest day of his life and he hoped that it's Dean's too. They fell asleep immediately.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel are getting closer. Michael suspicion was confirmed. He has a plan which is going to take a lot of perseverance on his part and by a long shot. He's not going to let go of Dean without a fight and as far as Michael is concerned, it's going to be a war. All's fair in love and war anyway and may the best man win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for leaving kudos again...I truly appreciate them. From this chapter on, I hope to unfold and intensify each character. Pardon me for my amateur writing, I vowed to try my best.... :)

Castiel's sleep was interrupted by the incessant vibration of his phone in the back pocket of his jeans. He took it out and squinted at the bright light from the phone wondering who's the caller. It was past midnight and it was Michael. 

He got up and walked quietly to the bathroom, took a quick glance at Dean and was relieved that he's fast asleep. Closing the door, he answered the phone. "Yes, Michael?" his low gruffed voice echoed in the tiny bathroom."Look Cas, I know you're with Dean right now and I'm glad that he has someone to talk to.." Michael said straight off. Castiel did a double take at his comments. Michael okay with him being here with Dean? He closed his thoughts and said "He was very upset just now. He didn't tell me actually what has happened. All I know was that he was hysterical after listening to your voicemail. What happened Michael? What did you say to upset him like that?" Michael simmered listening to Castiel's accusations but he fought to keep his temper down promptly. He has no choice but to play into Cas' hands for awhile in order to achieve his goals later. It loathed him immensely.

"I was asking him for forgiveness." and that's the truth, ROMEO!!, added Michael to himself, sneering, even though Castiel couldn't see his face. "Are you telling the truth?" asked Cas unconvinced. Michael expected that. "Why don't you ask him?". Cas was quiet for a bit. "I will when he wakes up later." They must be sleeping together then, Michael thought bitterly. "By the way, why did you call?" Cas queried. To confirm my suspicion ROMEO. He wished he spat at his friend/rival but instead, "I just needed to talk to you but I can see it's inconvenient now. Maybe if you're free tomorrow evening, we could meet? I really need to talk to you, you're my closest friend Cas, if you're willing and I did set an appointment with the doctor but it's 2 weeks away. I don't know who to turn to in the meantime." he said solemnly hoping that Castiel believed him.

After a moment of hesitation, Cas agreed but he said he needed to settle Dean's discharge from the hospital tomorrow. "Is he coming back with you?" Michael asked curiously. "I will ask Dean and let him decide for himself, Michael." Cas supplied. Michael already knew his lover's decision and his heart hurt at that realisation. He has to be optimistic. Dean's not his ex yet in his mind so there's still hope. 

"Where are you by the way?" Cas asked. "Still at the office, I've been working." and plotting revenge. "Go home Michael, get some rest. I will see you tomorrow. Let's meet at our usual place at 8 pm? Alright with you?" "Yeah, sure Cas. See you." Michael ended the call first. It's only starting and it grated on him.

He didn't know how long he's gonna play along in this charade. Patience has never been his virtue. That was Castiel's. Hoped the bugger waited long enough for Dean that he can make his move fast!!. He's tired of being without Dean in his life. It's unnatural for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you....thank you.....and thank you for reading...cheers!


	15. Chapter 15

Castiel was surprised to see Dean sitting up in bed. He strides quickly to the small bed and pulled Dean into his arms. "Are you okay?" he asked. "I thought you left." Dean said anxiously against Cas' shoulder. "No ...no...," Cas said softly pulled Dean's body gently away to face him. "I told you I would stay...remember?.." he smiled assuredly at Dean. "I was using the bathroom." he can't tell Dean about Michael's call in case he gets upset again. Dean held Cas' close again. "Okay..." he said softly. 

"Dean....?"... I need to ask you something. Promise me you won't get upset okay?"...Cas asked slowly. Dean pulled away this time and looked at Cas. "What is it Cas? I promise I won't.." "You sure?" Cas asked again. "Yeah...I'm feeling much better now...maybe cause you're near me.?..I don't know how to explain it...it's like you just exude peace and tranquility or something." he smiled shyly. Cas' heart skipped a beat at the adoration in Dean's face. "Thank you, Dean...I felt the same way too...being near you made me very happy..." Cas replied warmly and smiled.

"Your question....Cas..?" Dean reminded him softly when Cas kept his gaze and not said anything. "I'm sorry...that's rude of me, staring I mean..." Cas blushed furiously at his behavior. "You're not rude Cas...I know it's hard not to stare at this face sometimes..." Dean said jokingly so that Castiel won't feel too awkward. "That so huh?" Cas countered, smiling. "Come on Cas...what's the question?!!!" Dean asked impatiently. "Be patient, beautiful one.." Cas chided, caressing Dean's cheek with his thumb. He took a deep breath and continued gently "Are you going to press charges against him?" Dean shook his head and said no. Cas didn't press further. "Okay...and I guess you're not going back to his place either then?." Again, Dean shook his head and then looked at Cas forlornly and said, "Can I stay with you for awhile Cas? I will find a job and pay you rent and then find my own place as soon as I've enough money. I promise!" Cas looked at him with big, gummy smile on his face. "I was about to asked you if you'd like to stay with me too Dean! I have a guest bedroom. Nevermind the rent, I want you to stay as long as you want!" or forever...he added to himself. "Of course, I'm going to pay you the rent Cas, no questions about it." Dean pulled Cas into an embrace and whispered thank you in his ear. Cas shivered slightly at the contact. 

Dean was so relieved after the discharged, he missed the air outside so much and after Cas asked if there are any of his belongings he needed to get from Michael's place, he said no. Cas suggested they went clothes shopping for Dean. He told Cas okay but it has to be a loan. Cas vehemently refused but Dean was more stubborn. He threatened to not take up on Cas' offer to stay in his house if Cas' won't accept his payment later. At last, Cas relented. They had such a wonderful time, clothes shopping, having lunch, grocery shopping and it's so domestic but Cas felt so comfortable in it. He wondered why he waited so long but then he knew he won't feel like this if it wasn't with Dean. 

They got to Cas house at around 6 pm. Cas quickly get the guest bedroom ready for Dean while Dean went to the laundry to wash his new clothes. While he was straightening the bedsheet, Michael called him. Shit. He just remembered their meeting later on. He procrastinated to tell Dean about it. He thought he'd better of Dean won't trust him ever. He was so caught up with his thoughts that he didn't realized that Dean was standing there at the door looking at him. A deep frown on his face.


	16. Chapter 16

Cas froze. The phone in his hand kept ringing. Dean was looking at him expectantly and when he realised Cas still not moving he asked the man. "Are you going to answer that?" Cas knew he had to or Michael will keep on calling. He knew how persistent his friend can be. "Yeah, I am. I will be with you in a few okay?" Cas replied. "Okay, I'll go take a shower first then. " Dean said, knowing that his presence not needed there and walked away down the hall to the bathroom. He wondered who was that calling Castiel? and why he seemed secretive? It made Dean curious. Was that call important? If yes, why didn't Cas answer immediately? Cas looked lost just now. Was that someone special? If yes, then why is Dean here? Won't it cause problems? But how can Castiel already has someone special when he made Dean feel very special in just 4 days? 

Maybe Castiel practice polyamory. Few of Michael's friends did. 

He stopped himself from speculating. It's not his place to judge Castiel. This is his house, he's free to do whatever he wishes and he was kind enough to let Dean stay there for awhile. Dean tried to pacify his restless heart burdened with jealousy and insecurity. He quickly turned on the shower and washed his body furiously. 

In the other room Castiel was talking softly into the phone, Michael told him to. He told Castiel not to tell Dean that he called. "I won't wanna lie to him, Michael." Cas said. "Come on Castiel. He won't like it if he knew that you're going to meet me!" Michael reasoned. "But he won't like it more if he was lied to!" Cas replied harshly. "Look Cas, you don't know him as well as I do. Dean won't interfere in other people business and if you said you're meeting someone he won't ask you who because he's classy like that." explained Michael exasperatedly. "Why are you so afraid if he knew we're still talking, Michael?...he's the victim here, not you.." Cas bit his tongue. He knew that was harsh. Michael clearly needed his help and if he can do just this small thing why not? He will face the consequences later when Dean finds out. Michael cringed at Castiel's remark but he has to remain focus and decided to change his tactics.

"You know what Castiel, it's okay and you're right. Dean needs you more than I do. I will help myself the only way I knew." Michael ended the call. SHIT. Castiel dialled Michael's number and he answered at the first ring. "Meet me there now Michael and don't be late!" he hung up before Michael could reply.

Castiel left a note for Dean saying that he has to meet a troubled friend for a bit. Promised to be back soon with food and that Dean to make himself at home.

Dean came out of the shower to an empty house. He saw the note, read it and threw it away. He didn't feel good about this. He wished that Castiel could at least be casual about it and tell him who and where his going so that Dean don't feel like shit. He's not gonna ask till Cas tell him first. He knew that this good thing going on between them is too good to be true. His heart sank. He's at Castiel's mercy, he has nowhere else to go. He has no money to speak of. He has no choice but to swallow his pride whatever's left of it. He's determined to get his life in order and get out of Castiel's for good.

He went in the guest bedroom that Castiel prepared and forced himself to sleep with a lump in his throat.


	17. Chapter 17

Michael saw Cas' black Audi left the house. It has started to drizzle. He has been waiting for Cas' departure at a considerable distance, out of Cas' view. He has been contemplating whether to go through with this new plan. He had done a quick research on how to carry out this scenario. His initial plan was to win both their trust and Dean's love back like any normal boring person would do. But he has no patience nor faith in that game plan. The more Cas' in Dean's life, the slimmer his chances will be in attaining his lover back. No, he has to do this, he's Michael, and he gets what he wants. His possessiveness now outweighed his remorse for what he had done to Dean. He waited for a few minutes and then drove his car to the front of the house. He got out and leave the passenger door opened. Pulling his hoodie lower over his face, he walked towards the door in long strides. He opted to ring the doorbell instead of breaking in. Castiel might have the alarm set.

Dean heard the door bell rang, he thought it was Castiel coming back for something because he heard his car pulled up. He went downstairs and opened the door and found out too late that it was Michael. Everything was happening so fast. He was slamming the door, Michael caught it and pushed it back in. Michael pounced on him till they both landed on the floor in a thud, Dean trapped beneath the bigger man. He's determined to fight back this time but just when he thought he had the chance, Michael hurriedly covered his mouth with a chloroformed soaked rag, clamped it harder when Dean gave a muffled groan. He waited for a good 5 minutes to render Dean unconscious before removing the cloth. Calming his nerves, he quickly propped Dean's head up with the a small cushion from the couch, checking his mouth to make sure that his tongue didn't obstruct the airway. He was relieved that there's no neighbor opposite or near Castiel's home to witness this incident. He got up and locked the door, he's not taking chances as the rain has begun to pour. 

Michael then looked for Dean's phone and wallet. He found them on the side table in the bedroom upstairs and went back down. Satisfied that Dean's still comatose, he took his own handphone and texted Cas' saying that he's running late because of the heavy rain and traffic and most probably be there in an hour. Okay, drive carefully, Cas replied. Next he grabbed Dean's shoes and jacket on the stand and stuffed them in his backpack. He unlocked the door opening it wide. Carefully, he carried Dean in his arms, making sure his head rested on his shoulder and walked out towards his car. Carefully he sat Dean in the passenger seat making sure that his body upright and his head rested on the window.

Michael went back inside the house, making sure the place was in order. He went upstairs to straightened the bedsheet that Dean slept on, this detail's crucial to Michael. Satisfied that everything seemed to be normal, no visible shoeprint on the floor, he took a sanitized napkin and wiped off his fingerprints on the doorknob. So much for research, he has forgotten to put on the gloves!

He then shut the door behind him, rushed to his car and drove fast towards the remote side of town.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please pardon my first attempt at crime scene.. :p!!

Castiel sighed tiredly, the rain was getting heavier and the traffic was getting slower. He hoped both Michael and himself get there early so that he can go home earlier to Dean. Castiel missed him so much, the doubt on Dean's face earlier left him disturbed. He wanted to give him a call but Castiel was afraid he might ask him who he's seeing and he can't answer that. He's so screwed. Darn Michael. Cas looked at his watch, he's been driving for almost 30 minutes now and still halfway to his destination. 

Resting his left elbow at the edge of the window with his hand in his head, he berated himself for not saying no to Michael and stayed home with Dean instead. They were looking forward to spending time together watching movies and eating dinner at home till Michael called to remind him. 

Frustrated, he smacked the wheel hard with both hands.

Michael arrived at the secluded motel in less than half an hour as there's not much traffic and that he drove like lightning. He needed to settle Dean before he regains consciousness which pretty soon and get to Castiel as soon as possible. Driving past the motel's office, he saw that the manager was busy watching tv. Most of the rooms were empty and that to Michael a good thing because no nosy neighbors. He parked his car right in front of his room and quickly got out and ran to the door. He opened it wide enough and ran back to the car to get Dean in the unrelenting rain.

Once inside, he set Dean in the middle of the bed. Michael then tied a thick and long piece of cloth around his head to gag his mouth. He took two similar cloth and tied up both of Dean's wrists tightly at the back and then his ankles. He then propped Dean's upper body upright against the headboard with his legs stretched out. Sitting on his heels, he looked at Dean and his heart ached. 

He held Dean's face in his hands, kissed his forehead and whispered sadly "I'm so sorry Deannn...I have to do this, there's no other way, I can't lose you to him, I can't...." shaking his head while tears falling down his face, he continued, "I will be back soon my love, I promise."

Castiel arrived at the bar finally and the rain still hasn't let up. He went inside and saw Joe the owner behind the counter who greeted him cheerily. "Hey Joe!.." Cas greeted him back with a smile back while walking towards the bar. "Man....I've not seen you in a long while...!! How are ya?" Joe asked while pulling a draft of beer into a glass for the customer next to Castiel. 

Cas smiled. "Yeah it's been awhile and I'm doing okay thank you. You? How's business?" The pub was quite busy. It's been years since he last frequent the place with Michael. They've been going there since their college years and Joe's uncle ran it at that time. 

"You really wanna hear about that business shit.??!!.haha..Kidding...we're doing okay kid thanks!....Where's your twin by the way?!!" asked Joe laughing. Cas just shook his head smiling in amusement.   
Many people thought that he and Michael were brothers. They shared the same built, dark hair, fair skin and blue eyes though Cas has electric blue and Michael's sapphire. 

"Mike's on the way here, got caught up in traffic and the weather" Cas replied sighing. He really wished that Michael will arrive soon. His body may be there but his heart and mind at home with Dean.  
"Yeah the heavy rain's unexpected today, kind of like an omen, ya think?" Joe asked curiously. Castiel heart stilled at his words and his blood froze momentarily.

"You okay buddy?" Joe asked with concern. Castiel quickly said yes and asked for a beer. Joe turned and got him his usual. "I'm going to get more beer and ice at the back if ya need anything just ask Reese. Hey Reese!!" Joe shouted at his staff at the other end of the bar. "Keep the tab open for Cas here and his friend Mike. The bill's on me!" Cas thanked him graciously and find a seat at the table. 

He really, REALLY wished that Michael turns up soon.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terribly sorry about Dean.... :'(

Michael drove as fast as he can, his tears were still running down his face. He hated himself for what he's done to Dean but it's the only way to get him from Castiel fast. Wiping away his tears, he stepped on the accelerator harder. He needed to get there fast and come back for Dean faster. Little did he know that Castiel was wishing for the same thing.

Castiel tapped his fingers impatiently against his beer mug. He looked at his watch, it's almost 8.45pm. Where the fucking hell is he? he thought. Patience running low within Castiel. He was surprised by his sudden lack of tolerance. He gulped his beer in one go and was about to call out the waiter for another when Michael paced rapidly towards his table. He was totally drenched and Cas wondered what has happened to him. Surely that short walk from the parking lot to the pub couldn't have done that? Plus the rain has subsided the last time he checked. 

"You're soaking wet!" Cas exclaimed. "Well, yeah, it was raining heavily so.." Michael tried to reason. "It stopped Michael. Whatever." waving his hand in dismissal, Cas continued,"Come on let's get you a drink so we can start" "Geez Cas, why are you in such a hurry?" he could've asked himself the same thing. He couldn't wait to get back to Dean and..... Cas? go back to nothing. Satisfaction spread within him and immediately the nervousness he felt earlier dissipated with this epiphany. He smiled discreetly and took a seat opposite his rival. 

"Sorry, I was just worried about Dean alone at home and that he didn't know our meeting. It made me feel worse" Cas confessed. Well, you don't have to worry about that anymore. If only I could skip this stupid fake meeting and get back to my beloved, thought Michael. Putting his mask back on he said, "It's alright, I would've felt the same but you do understand the need for this secrecy right? I mean, really, what would Dean think if he knew you're still okay with our friendship??" "I AM NOT OKAY with our friendship now Michael, I'm doing this because you needed to talk to someone and I was your closest friend" Cas gritted. "WAS Castiel?" asked Michael in a low voice. 

"Shit, I'm sorry. Let's start over. How have you been these past days Michael?" Cas asked nicely. "Geez ...!! you sounded like a psychiatrist. You should charge me by the hour." Michael said mockingly. Castiel lost it. He grabbed Michael's front hoodie with both hands and yanked him forward till his face was mere inches away. Cas bared his teeth and started lashing at Michael. "IS THIS FUNNY TO YOU??!! YOU FUCKING THINK THAT YOU'RE FUNNY???!! DO YOU THINK I ENJOY SITTING HERE WITH YOU KNOWING WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO DEAN???!! YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!!??!! I RESTRAINED MYSELF FROM PUNCHING YOUR FACE AT THE HOSPITAL BUT WE'RE NOT THERE NOW ARE WE??!! OR SHALL I REMIND YOU ABOUT THE LAST TIME I KICKED YOUR ASS???!!!! Michael was visibly shaken at the memory. They will always remember that incident during their first year in college. They weren't friends then. Castiel went berserk when Michael thought it was funny to spike his drink with ecstasy. Luckily for Cas, he was forewarned by his friend. He threw the spiked drink on Michael's face and beat him to a pulp. It took a few guys to restrain Castiel. Michael thought he could've died that night if they failed to stop the unassuming quiet man. Soon after he apologized profusely to Castiel and promised to change his way and be nicer. Castiel accepted and they became close friends ever since.

The loud voices around them grew silent till the sound of hard rock music can be heard clearly in the background. They had both attracted unwanted audience into their show. 

Castiel let go of his grip on Michael with force when he saw Michael paled at his threats. "I'm leaving. You think about what you've done and do something about it. I'm done being your friend."

Castiel walked out to his car while calming his anger. Any longer with Michael in there will only result in mayhem. He cannot wait to get home to Dean and hold him in his arms.

Michael sat there speechless. He didn't know how to make out this feeling inside of him. Castiel, his close friend for eleven years and rival for 4 days had given up on him. He thought he should be happy now that he's guilt-free without Cas constant kindness in his face but instead he felt empty, so empty. He quickly shook it off. He has no time to shed a tear. He still has his plan to carry out. He couldn't fail.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for this super short chapter but I have to run errands, will be back soon to update. I promised! ;)

A few minutes after Michael left the motel room, Dean slowly regained consciousness. His head and eyelids felt so heavy as if he's been sleeping for days. He tried moving his legs but numbness, followed by sharp tinglings crept through his lower extremities. His mouth twisted in agony at the painful sensations. Suddenly, his eyes shot up in terror with the realization that he was bound and gagged. Recollection of what had happened at Castiel's house came rushing through his head. Michael has attacked him again and left him tied up unconscious and alone in this pitched darkness. With increasing fear, he screamed violently through the cloth gag, hot tears began to well his eyes. Panicked, he jerked wildly to be set free from the restraints. It was a futile attempt. The cloth that bind his hands and feet were unyielding. He kept on struggling relentlessly till his body weaken with exhaustion. Dean wailed in agony and in his despondent, he welcomes death to this endless suffering.


	21. Chapter 21

Joe asked Michael what the hell happened. Michael ignored the other guy and walked out after Castiel. He watched as Cas drove away and then pulled out Dean's phone and texted Castiel. This has got to be the hardest task for Michael to pull through. The loathness came back ten times fold leaving a bad taste in his mouth.

Dear Cas, it's me Dean. I have been thinking about starting a new life on my own. Thank you so much for everything. Words cannot express my heartfelt gratitude towards your unwavering kindness and generosity. I will always treasure our friendship but I can't impose on you more than I already did. I'm leaving Castiel, please don't try to look for me okay? I will be fine. Your front door wasn't lock as I can't find the keys, sorry. Please take good care of yourself Castiel. Bye.

There. That should do it, it sounded real enough. Good riddance Castiel, thought Michael. Putting back Dean's phone in his pocket, he drove quickly back to the motel. He has a boyfriend to attend to. 

The rain has finally stopped, leaving the air outside nice and cool. Castiel wind down his windows, cherished the air in his face. Wondering what Dean's up to and reached for his phone in his jacket on the passenger seat. He decided to call home and tell him about his meeting with Michael, something he should've done earlier. He hated secrets as much as he hated men like Michael. Looking at his phone, he saw a message from an Unknown number. He opened up the little envelope and read. Castiel's world came crashing down. 

It's been an hour since Dean's emotional outburst. Half of those time spent on lamenting on his fate and the other planning an escape. Michael left long enough for him to pull himself together, pun not intended. Michael plans didn't break him. This sequel he created has strengthend Dean's resolved. He's going to escape or he'll die trying. His beloved Castiel was constantly on his mind too. Will Cas wonder where he was? Will he worry and ran to look for him? Will he missed him? Sadness overcame him again when he remembered that Cas was out meeting someone and he perhaps could not have known or could care less. Dean hoped that he's wrong and that Castiel truly cared enough about him to search for him. Dean missed and needed him so much now that his tears threatened to fall again. 

Suddenly, he heard a car pulled up outside, it's lights illuminated the room through the flimsy curtains at the window. He could make out a few things in his surroundings. He saw his jacket on the chair and also his sneakers underneath. A big backpack on ground near the door. He braced himself for Michael's appearance. The door opened, Michael came in and saw Dean's eyes staring at him. "You're up.." Michael said gently. Dean just stared at him. I wasn't asleep, I was knocked out, you monster, Dean's mind spite back. "I'm glad you're alright Dean." Sure you do. A dead body will be a hell lot of inconvenience to your evil scheme, his mind added. "I can't untie you yet my love until we have an understanding, alright?" How romantic, he thought. Disdain filled his heart when he heard Michael's voice. He wished he could stop talking and removed his gag at least. His mouth dried horribly from being left opened for so long.


	22. Chapter 22

No..no..no...no!!! This can't be happening!! His heart felt constricted suddenly and his breathing jagged. Pulling his hair, Castiel looked at the time it was sent. It's only like 5 minutes ago. If Dean just left he might catch him on the streets in his neighbourhood. 

He quickly dialled Dean's number but it was turned off. Castiel left him a panicky voice message and his heartbeat drummed loudly in his ears.   
"Dean!...Where are you??!! Please come back to the house!! Please!! I went to meet Michael, Dean!! I'm so sorry if I didn't tell you earlier, he told me not too!! Please, Dean!! Please call me back!!" He stepped on the pedal and raced home, his mind whirled like crazy as he blamed himself for Dean's departure. 

His eyes combed the streets left and right hoping to find Dean anywhere. He can't lose Dean, he needed him like he needed air. I love you, Dean! I need you!! Please don't walk away!! please, please, please come back...please..oh God please..please Dean come back!! he repeated over and over again to himself.

His car barely stopped when he jumped out of it, leaving his car door open and dashed into his house. He needed to find Dean, he must find Dean. He prayed he's still in the house. 

He cried out Dean's name aloud, his emotions running high with expectations but Dean's still nowhere to be found. He's not upstairs, nor in the untouched guest bedroom. Castiel dashed downstairs, almost trip on his couch, to his kitchen and backyard and he wasn't there neither. Castiel ran back inside the house. He shouted Dean's name in agony with his hands in his head and tears in his eyes.

He noticed that Deans' jacket and shoes are missing and he ran back to his car and drove away. He dialled Dean's number again and it went straight to voice message again. Groaning in frustration, he left him a heart-wrenching messages. Cas felt like losing his mind as he circled most of the streets in tears searching for Dean.

Meanwhile at the motel, Michael fed Dean water using a straw. At first, Dean refused but he's almost dehydrated and Michael forced him to drink giving the same reason. It's not easy to do so with the gag in his mouth but he managed to finish it up. "That's my good boy.." Michael praised. Dean rolled his eyes. 

Michael found this new development in Dean interesting. Dean was starting to get feisty and it turned Michael on. He went to get his backpack on the ground and took out a gun and placed it on the desk.

Dean's eyes widen in horror at the revolver and quickly scrambled backwards to the far end of the bed away from Michael. 

Michael saw Dean's stunned expression and laughed lowly, "Oh sweetheart, I'm not going to hurt you. Just for safeguard, you will never know when you need it" he gave a knowing wink at Dean. 

"I'm going to take a shower now okay sweetheart and then....we talk...ahhhh... I wished you could join me, baby. It's been so long..." Dean shot a sharp gaze at Michael. Has he forgotten about the rape already? 

And with a sinking realisation, Dean knew that Michael will use the gun against him for his own satisfaction. The bile rises in his throat but he can't make himself puke without choking on it again due to the gag. 

Closing his eyes tight, Dean prayed for Castiel to rescue him.


	23. Chapter 23

It was almost dawn that Castiel finally gave up the search for Dean and went home. Too overwhelmed with sadness, he wept inconsolably at the kitchen table. This was his first heartbreak and it felt like the world has just ended. Why did Dean have to leave....? Why can't he tell him in person? Were Castiel's feelings for him not worthy of consideration? He thought they were happy, Castiel was willing to give him everything especially his unparalleled devotion. There's nothing in this world he won't do for Dean but Dean don't want to have anything to do with Castiel anymore. He was told not to look for him and it stabbed Castiel right through his heart. The pain that Dean caused him will forever etch in his mind. He got up and start destroying things around in the kitchen, lashing out his anger and frustrations. If he knew heartbreak would feel like this, he won't allow himself to fall in love so hard for Dean.

Michael came out of the shower stark naked. Dean turned to look the other way but it's too late. Michael approached him with his lubed hard cock in his hand and climbed onto the bed sitting on his heels facing Dean. Dean's heart was beating erratically, his eyes were wide opened in fear. Is Michael going to rape him again???!! He jolted when Michael reached for his jeans and boxers in one go down to his ankle. Dean screamed in protest, shaking his head fiercely saying No...no!! please!!!! but his pitiful pleas for mercy fell on deaf ears. "I was stroking myself hard in the shower but I can't get off baby...I think my cock missed being buried inside your tight hole, Dean.." said Michael lewdly stroking his rigid cock, rolling it's foreskin over it's head over and over again till it oozed pre cum.

Dean watched Michael with trepidation. He's afraid of what will come next. It's going to be another force fuck by the look of it and he groaned again in anguished. "shhh....shhh.my love... I'm not going to repeat ....uhh the same mistake again......unghh..... Now that you're mine again...ahhhh...we have all the time in the world baby" Michael moaned in ecstasy. He then pushed Dean forward against the headboard. Dean squirmed as his body almost folded into half when Michael pulled up his tied legs up and pushed them towards Dean's face so that his puckering hole came in view. "Oh God..Dean...how I missed your fucking tight hole baby...." Michael croaked as he start masturbating using his right hand and the left pushing Dean's legs forward to it's owner.

Dean's upper body almost slid down when Michael pushed Dean's legs forward further while tugging at his own cock furiously. His mouth slackened moaning.."FUCK!!! FUCK Dean!! Fuck GOD YES!!!! GONNA FUCK YOU GOOD BABY....!!!" bringing his angry cock closer to Dean's hole as he began to ejaculate. His cum was all over Dean's tilted ass that left him feeling much dirtier than the rape. Dean knew it's just a matter of time till Michael lose his restraint and rape him again.


	24. Chapter 24

Castiel has been sitting on the ground against the fridge for hours till almost noon. His kitchen looked like a tornado has swept through it. There were broken glasses everywhere, on the kitchen counter, the sink and mostly on the floor. Two of the dining chairs were damaged beyond repair. 

He looked at the mess he made with total disregard. He didn't see the point of cleaning or even getting up anymore. His tears had diminished along with his spirit. The phone was ringing in the den and it went to the recorded message. It was from Ellen.

"Hey buddy, just calling to wish you a happy vacay off from work. I'm actually glad you did, you worked too hard.Tell me if you need my help cleaning the house alright? Talk to you later kid." Castiel got up slowly and went to pick up the phone and dialed Ellen's number.

The motel manager looked skeptically at Michael when the latter requested that his room not to be disturbed or cleaned that morning. And when the manager asked why? the reason he gave was that his lover needed to rest after a whole night of sexual activities. Michael has the audacity to feign embarrassment with a blush on his face. The manager was satisfied with that explanation as he too was kind of glad because that wasn't exactly his job but his wife's who stayed home sick. He gave Michael some clean sheets and towels to bring back to his room. Michael was proud that he pulled off that one easily. Some people are just plain fools, he thought smiling.

Dean pretended to be fast asleep when Michael got dressed and walked out of the room the next morning. Michael didn't take his car which means that he went somewhere near. Dean's crazy ex has cleaned and dressed him back last night and made Dean lay close to his nakedness all night.

Pulling himself up with a groan, Dean slowly adjusted his body to a sitting position, his back rested against the headboard. The tight restraints had caused his body to ache everywhere. He really wished that Michael will remove them soon or his blood circulation will get worse. Maybe the chambermaid will come into this room now that Michael was gone and Dean will be rescued. He could only hope.

Ellen placed the cup of tea on the coffee table and sat next to Castiel. Pulling his head towards her shoulder, he started to cry again. Her heart sank seeing her dear friend broken like this. Ellen had rushed over when Cas called her in despair and when she got there, she was shocked to see the state of the kitchen that conveyed the depths of Cas' sufferings.

Ellen left the kitchen be to attend to Cas first. Cas in tears told her about his love for Dean and everything that has happened. Ellen listened without interrupting and silently wished that Cas confided in her earlier, she would advise him to be more careful. 

Cas has the kindest heart that few people tend to take for granted. She wished for Michael to get his just desserts and Dean to come back to Castiel. That boy didn't know what he's missing. There are so few men like Castiel left in this world. To Ellen, Castiel is an angel in disguise. She vowed to see Castiel through his desolation.


	25. Chapter 25

Dean's hopes were crushed when Michael came through the door, he had been wishing for someone, anyone, other than his deranged captor to come into the room. 

How long does Michael plan to keep him here anyway? Did he take leave off from work to commit this evil act? Dean remembered Cas did the same but for a very different reason, to take care of him. 

He tried to imagine Cas' reactions to his sudden disappearance. It mattered a lot to him how Cas felt, did he ached for Dean as much as Dean ached for him now?. Was he out looking for him? Dean can't endure this situation any longer and if not for the constant thoughts of Castiel's affections, he would've break. 

Dean prayed that Michael will come to his senses soon and let him go.

Setting the sheets and towels aside, Michael then sat at the edge of the bed staring at Dean. He only realized that Dean looked very tempting like this, bound and gagged, at his mercy. A sinful thought flashed through his mind at what he will do to that pretty boy later when they get home. 

Dean looked at him warily when Michael gave him a sly smile. As if he could read Dean's thoughts earlier Michael said, "You're thinking of him.." A statement, Michael's style, a prelude to something more sinister. 

He then moved closer to Dean, took out his gun from his jacket and lay it on the bed next to him. Dean stared at the gun, he wondered if it's loaded and as if the devil could read his mind again, Michael said, "Oh yes, it's loaded sweetheart. I don't.... "bluff"," smirking. 

"I'm going to remove the gag...only if you promise not to shout because if you do.....guess who's going to suffer from that?" Michael pointed at the gun.  
"NO...No..no baby, not you of course...I love you.." Michael laughed lightly when he saw Dean blanched at his insinuation. "It's the fools outside who could hear your screams and try to be your hero....." Michael attested. 

As if that assurance brought any relief to Dean. He didn't want anyone getting hurt for his sake.  
He never thought that Michael could kill randomly but he has proved himself to be more menacing lately that Dean didn't doubt that he can given the circumstances.

"That a promise?" Michael asked. Dean nodded again. Finally, that freaking gag was removed and the relief that Dean felt was beyond description.  
He exercised his sore jaw muscles for a bit before looking straight at Michael. "Let me go, please." was Dean's first words. 

"What? No Thank you for me baby?" teased Michael. Dean repeated his words. "Let you go where sweetheart?" Michael laughed, clearly amused at Dean's request. 

To the man, I fell in love with, thought Dean sadly. He wished he had told Cas how he felt. Now Cas will never know.. 

"The only place you're going honey...is home... with me.." Michael added, "That house isn't a home without you in it baby." and that's the truth, Michael thought forlornly. 

Beneath his cocky attitude, Michael knew he can never live without Dean.

Castiel fell asleep on the couch. He was emotionally drained and Ellen left him to clean up the mess in the kitchen. 

Ellen understood, of all people, how it feels to be heartbroken. She lost her only girlfriend of 15 years to a man. Castiel may know Dean for only a few short days but Ellen could feel the strong affections he has for that boy. 

She wished she had met Dean, he must be really special to turn Castiel's head like that. Ellen vowed to help him find Dean no matter what it takes. Castiel's going to have his happy ending.


	26. Chapter 26

"Speaking of wannabe heroes, where was Castiel last night? I thought we will be wrestling for your love..." asked Michael curiously with knitted brows thinking that it's time to instil some doubts about "perfect" Castiel in Dean's head. 

"You waited for him to leave the house and attacked me, Michael." Dean said accusingly.

"Yeah? But where did he go? You missed my question, sweetheart." Michael asked innocently. 

None of your business, Dean thought. "He went out to meet a friend who's in trouble." Dean said in Castiel's defence. 

"A troubled friend? How many troubled friends one could have in a day, Dean?" Michael asked in amusement. Dean's face flushed in anger. He knew what Michael's trying to do, he's not stupid. 

"Cas' a very thoughtful person, Michael....not that you understand what that meant." Dean said mockingly with a small smile. If Michael thought for once he's going to falter, he has another think coming. 

Dean's comment hit close to home. Michael held his anger in check, after all, he has the upper hand in this staged "argument". 

With a swift change of demeanour, Michael continued, "Hmmm....I wonder who could that troubled friend be...?..Cas and I, we both have mutual friends....and that includes you sweetheart.."

Dean was thinking where's Michael going with this conversation but he was worrying about the same thing too. Who did Cas saw last night?

Dean's not going to give Michael the satisfaction by conversing. As far as he's concern, Michael might as well be talking to himself, he's already established his insanity why not enhanced it?.

But Michael's next words were about to bring Dean's world to a shatter.

"Strange....Cas didn't mention anything to me last night..about seeing a "troubled" friend. " Michael emphasised the word troubled with air quotes. Dean's eyes shot wide at the declaration.

"What do you mean..last night...?" Dean's voice laced with so much dread. 

"Bingo!! I thought you'd never ask..!" Michael shouted merrily.

"ASK WHAT MICHAEL???!!" he asked even though he's petrified of the answer Michael about to give.

"Right after I brought you here, Cas and I went out for a drink to celebrate my daring act at our usual haunt." Michael replied smugly. 

Dean was stilled in disbelief, he felt that the air has left his lungs suddenly.  
"No...Your lying.." he said shaking his head.

"We had witnesses and Castiel's my alibi. You're the one he lied to, to help me get you back." Michael professed steadily. 

"NOOOOOOO!!! YOU'RE FUCKING LYING!!! YOU FUCKING LIARRRR!!!!" Dean screamed at the top of his lungs, his eyes rapidly filled with angry tears. Michael was lying he was sure of that, Castiel won't do this to him! Castiel cared for him! Castiel protected him from Michael!!   
He wished he was untied so that he can punch and kick the liar's face real hard for framing Castiel.

Michael jumped up and quickly gagged Dean's mouth with the cloth again. It wasn't an easy feat as Dean was screaming and struggling violently but Michael managed to get it tied tightly around his head in a short time.

He can't risk the manager or anyone listening to Dean's screams. He then quickly pulled out his phone from his pocket and turned it on. He scrolled to the list of all the incoming calls and shoved it to Dean's face.  
"Look, I wasn't lying to you. Look at the time and dates of the calls from Castiel." At first, Dean refused to look but Michael held his neck and forced him to look at his phone.  
"LOOK DEANNNN!!" and Dean looked. And what he saw wasn't Castiel's name or the date or the time last night or anything. What he saw, was the end of his life.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all.....!!! Thank you again for all the comments and kudos!! They really kept me going and I'm sorry for this story to be this long, haha, I didn't realize! :O!!...I will try best to finish it soon as I am dying to know the end too! cheers, hugs and kisses!!!!!!!!! xooxoxo!!

Dean's muffled cries ended a while ago. He was in a complete devastation when he found out Castiel's betrayal but now he felt nothing, void from emotions and it showed in his face. Michael looked at him with a slight guilt that quickly went away. Now is the right time to play the caring boyfriend he thought but Michael didn't feel like playing anymore. He really hated to see Dean this way. Dean used to be cheeky, cheerful and funny and that's what made Michael fell for him in the first place. He blamed himself for all of Dean's sufferings and promised to try and make him happy again if that's the last thing he'll ever do.

"I'm sorry Dean... I didn't mean to make you suffer more than you already did, in my hands but I have to tell you the truth about Castiel. I may not be the best boyfriend but what I know is I love you and if you allow me just one last chance, let me make it up to you for all the horrible things I've done. I want to make you happy again Dean, make us happy like we were before I got that stupid job. I'm going to quit and take care of you, of our relationship. I will change and be the man you always wanted me to be. You're my only love Dean and I will prove it to you." pleaded Michael. He's done with this scheming and he's going to conquer his own demons. He just can't wait to go home and put this all behind them and start afresh with his beloved Dean. Slowly he got up and untied all the restraints.

Dean just stared emptily ahead. Michael might as well been talking to the wall. Even after Michael released Dean from the binds, he neither moved nor speak. Michael was a little alarmed by his stoic state and gently pulled him into his arms. He wondered what was on Dean's mind but he didn't said anything, just held him close. Dean didn't respond to his embrace. He just kept still. Michael held him for a long while and said, "Let's go Dean....let's get out of here...let's go home.." Dean looked at him finally but said nothing. He let Michael pull him up slowly from the bed and held his hand while Michael picked up all his and Dean's things including the gun and shoved them in his bag with his other hand. He helped Dean put on his shoes and walked out the door.

Ellen was cooking in the kitchen when Castiel woke up with a terrible headache and the rush of unpleasant memories from last night. Rubbing his temples, he got up slowly from the couch and walked to the kitchen. Ellen looked up from the stove to see him standing listlessly at the doorway and quickly guided him to the dining table. He told her of the pain in his head and Ellen got him some advil to take. He muttered a thank you and swallowed the pills in one go. Ellen gave him a pained smile but said nothing. 

Castiel looked around him and saw that his kitchen was in order. "Thank you...for being here and helping me Ell..." he said softly. Ellen just gave him a comforting smile and went on to serve the clear chicken soup to Castiel and herself. The lad hasn't been eating since last night. Again, he said thank you and Ellen sat next to him. They ate in comfortable silence. Ellen decided to let him be till he's ready to talk. She was glad that Castiel took off from work and hoped that her presence and support will give him the strength to get through this. He looked up at Ellen and said with a small smile, "This soup is delicious.." Ellen responded with a thank you and a warm smile. Even in this state, Castiel never failed to be kind.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just finish watching Supernatural 10/11. Castiel is Lucifer is Castiel? Or was it Jimmy is now Lucifer? Then where the heck is Castiel???!!! arghhhh...but I like this bad version of Jimmy/Castiel/Lucifer/Misha whatever. He/They smiled.. :))

Dean remained quiet, not once did he turned to look at Michael who was driving steadily unlike his usual recklessness.The older man didn't mind Dean's silence. He was just so happy that Dean's coming home at last with Castiel totally out of the picture. Things couldn't have been better. His plans had succeeded without a hiccup. 

It's time to start a new chapter in their lives. He will find a new job later that won't require so much of his time away from Dean. They're going to have so much good times together and things will be like before or perhaps much better, Michael can feel it in his skin already. 

He missed Dean's sunny personality that used to light up their lives early in their relationship. Michael was sure that Dean's state of shock and his silence are just temporary. With a new improved Michael, he will be okay or so he thought.

So preoccupied was Michael with his future plans with Dean that he didn't realize the younger man has his own plans brewing.

"Stop the car, Michael" Dean demanded calmly, knocking him out of his daydreams.

That came out of nowhere, thought Michael but he did as he was told by pulling over to the side of the lonely road.

"Okay..?" Michael looked at him warily when Dean hasn't said anything. After a few awkward moment, Dean began to speak. "I will go home with you but with a few conditions." Michael just looked at him disquietly. "Okay....what are they?" he asked. 

Why is Dean pulling this on him now, he wondered? Has he forgotten that Michael had a weapon with him? Not that he gonna use it on Dean. It's just for precaution if Dean tried to run away from him or something. 

Dean gave him the answers. Looking straight at the road in front of them, he said firmly. "I have nothing to lose Michael, I will use the gun on myself if I have to or if you won't cooperate. So forget about trying to subdue me in your usual way. I will stay with you as long as I have my freedom which means I'm free to work or go out whenever I want. Last but not least, I want my own room and if you want to fuck me, it will be on my terms meaning when I'm horny not when you are. Are we clear?" 

To say that Michael was shocked was an understatement. Dean's not messing around about taking himself out, Michael could hear it in his voice. He can't blame Dean for being thoroughly disappointed with him and Castiel even though the latter didn't have anything to do with this but Dean didn't have to know right? 

Plus Michael's not friends with Castiel anymore so therefore, no unnecessary contact and if Castiel ever saw them together later wasn't that like icing on the cake? 

Dean chose Michael over him. With sheer confidence, Michael agreed with Dean's terms. At least, they're still gonna have sex and Michael, the handsome devil knew how to turn his young lover on, he's still had it in him anyway. His assistant Silas was forever throwing himself at him. 

About Dean working and going out alone, that's still okay too. He can always hire a private eye if he has his suspicions. A small price to pay for everything that has happened anyway. Smiling contentedly, he drove away without breaking the speed limit, not once.

"Are these yours Cas? They're shrunk from the dryer." Ellen held out a few shirts and jeans from to Castiel. Shaking his head slowly, Cas answered sadly, "No...they're Dean's or supposed to be. We bought them yesterday for him to use here, he didn't bring any clothes with him." "Oh...." Ellen said already feeling bad about her question. "If you don't mind keeping it in the guest bedroom you're staying in?" asked Castiel. "Of course not...and if there's anything I can do for you...or if you wanna talk, I will be here okay?" she offered kindly. Cas smiled, said okay and went to his room and closed the door. He picked up his phone and stared at Dean's words again for the longest time. He's been doing that a lot of times today.

There's something not quite right with Dean's text message. It' doesn't seem like what Dean would say. Hastily he dialed Dean's number again but it went straight to voicemail again. Castiel sighed heavily. He was looking for something that wasn't there again. Reluctantly he placed his phone back on the side table and lie in bed. His mind drifted to Dean, the first time they met till the last time they spoke. Castiel will give anything to turn back time to yesterday's evening and be with Dean again. Silent tears ran down the side of his face.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Supernatural - S10/11...WHERE'S CASTIEL???!!! :O!!

Dean was glad that Michael left him alone with his troubled mind. He can sense the smugness coming out from the older man who thought he could handle Dean's conditions. Well...let's just wait and see, thought Dean.

Dean knew what he's doing and he's gonna use Michael to his advantage, to get back on his feet and then leave for good. The least that devil can do after all this madness he caused. But as monstrous as Michael was, nothing prepared Dean for Cas unforeseen involvement in this evil plan. If anything, Castiel was much worse than Michael in Dean's opinion.

Castiel has led Dean to believe that he could be trusted, be his friend, shown him patience, affections and generosity, resisted his advances and by God! the list went on and on. Castiel was a pure manifestation of the wolf in sheep's clothing.

He did call Michael that night and he didn't care to tell Dean the truth. To confirmed Cas' participation, Michael showed Dean the calls that he made to Castiel too. One of them was when Dean was still in the hospital where Cas told him he was using the bathroom and Dean was anxious thinking that he's left. Cas failed to mention the call from Michael then. He must've already planned Dean's abduction while lying there next to him in bed. Dean felt sick suddenly and he hollered at Michael to stop the vehicle and threw up out the window just in time. 

Dean hated Castiel with all his might and if he ever saw him again, he will not hesitate to make him pay for what he's done.


	30. Chapter 30

Four brooding souls couldn't sleep properly that night.

Castiel who was aching for Dean. (Dean's phone still turned off)  
Ellen who was worrying for Castiel. (Cas who has locked himself in his room since lunch)  
Michael who was afraid of a flight risk Dean.(Dean sleeping in the other bedroom)  
and Dean who was planning a temporary escape and perhaps a revenge. 

Due to his distressed situation, Dean has completely forgotten about his wallet and cellphone. The last time he remembered having them was at Castiel's house, in the guest bedroom where he slept. He was thinking about ways to get them back when he saw his door handle turned slowly and then stopped. Thick skulled Michael was still trying to get to him, he thought angrily. Thank god he locked the door. 

Michael groaned in disappointment. He really needed to be with Dean, he can't sleep, his mind consumed with thoughts that Dean will run away. He made his way to the living room and saw his backpack. He must've left it there earlier when he hurriedly aiding a sick Dean inside the house. The backpack contained his gun and Dean's personal belongings. Michael can't imagine if Dean got hold of those things especially the gun. It made his stomach twist.

Castiel decided to forgo his futile sleep. He grabbed his jacket, put on his jeans and shoes and walked out the door. 

Driving around aimlessly, Castiel thought about Dean's messages and the numerous calls he made to Dean without getting through not once. He's thoughts unsettled. Dean would have turned on his phone by now, anybody would. Perhaps he tossed it away somewhere. Cas wouldn't allow himself to think that because it's just as good that Dean's gone forever from his life. Sighing heavily, he turned his car towards the east part of town. Something compelled him to do so and he didn't know why.

Enough of wondering about his things and worrying about Michael come breaking into his room, Dean decided to get out of the house. He wanted his things back from Cas' house and if Castiel was there good. He will hit him with all his might. Cas maybe as big as Michael but Dean's wrath is bigger!. He grabbed his leather jacket and shoes in his hands and quietly walked out the door towards the kitchen. He grabbed a small kitchen knife and hid it in his jacket. He then walked out to the back door and found that it's unlocked. Michael's usual negligence that left Dean in disbelief at his ability to pull off that kidnapping stunt. 

Dean remembered where Cas lives, it's in the middle part of town not too far from here, maybe a good 45 minutes if he runs fast.

Castiel reached the east side and recognized Michael's street. He hadn't realized he's been driving this far. Further ahead, Cas saw a lone figure running really fast on the pavement towards his direction. He was holding something else in his hands and his head kept turning back to see if anyone followed. Cas stopped the car slowly and turned off the engine and lights. That frantic man could either be a robber or a person in need of help. He waited to find out and when the figure ran closer to his car he was shocked to find out it was Dean!!


	31. Chapter 31

Stunned, Cas watched a panic Dean sprinted past his car. He didn't see Cas in the dark. Cas dashed out and quickly grabbed Dean's body from behind. His left arm pulled tightly around Dean's torso while his right hand clamped Dean's mouth tight to withhold his screams. He lifted Dean's body up before he could struggle and gain his footing on the ground. Thinking his assailant was Michael, Dean kicked his legs furiously in the air. The large palm over his mouth muffled his groans.

With hidden strength, Cas moved them away quickly from the pavement to the nearby bushes and they both fell to the ground. Dean's body trapped underneath and he continued to struggle free.

"Dean!! Stop!! It's me Castiel!!" Cas hushed loudly at his ears. Cas afraid they might alert the neighbors and he was relieved when Dean immediately stopped. Cas loosen his grip and instantly Dean pushed his body up to face Castiel. Cas' eyes widened when he saw Dean pointed a knife at him with a deep scowl on his face. "Dean..!! What you're doing?!! " Cas gasped in horror, scrambling to his feet.

"I could ask you the same thing!" retort Dean harshly, knife pointed towards Castiel. "What the FUCK are you doing here Castiel?!!" Instinctively, Cas jumped a few steps backwards. Dean moved forward with the knife. "Dean....please...put the knife away! I was...I was driving around to clear my mind and I end up here. Please Dean..!! please believe me!!!! Cas said desperately.

"YEAH RIGHT!!" Dean spat in anger. "You think I didn't know what you're up to and WHAT you've done?!! Michael told me everything you SON OF A BITCH!!" he added with a sharp bitterness. "Told you what Dean??!! What have I done?!!" Cas asked in bewilderment. "FUCK YOU CAS!! The least you can do is admit. YOU COWARD!!" Dean shouted and shoved the knife at Cas' torso. Reflexively, Cas body shifted to the side and avoid the sharp intrusion. Swifly, Cas moved behind Dean and twisted his arm hard till he dropped the knife. His other arm held Dean's torso tightly.

Dean howled in pain and Cas lessen his grip a little on his twisted arm but kept the hold on Dean's wriggling body tight. With labored breathes, Cas spoke hurriedly in Dean's ears, "Please don't fight me Dean!! Please listen first to what I have to say...please..." Dean kept struggling but he stopped shouting much to Cas' relief.

Breathing calmly, he continued, "Dean...I'm telling you the truth, I don't know what's going on. All I know was you left me and I thought it's because you were upset that I went out without telling you who I was going to meet. I went to see Michael because he needed someone to talk to. He begged me not to tell you cause he's afraid you won't allow it. Then he pissed me off with his stupid remarks and I almost hit him at the bar. I was disgusted and left him there to rush home and tell you that I went to see him. I hate secrets Dean and then I saw your text message."

"What text message?! My phone was in your house!!" Dean rebuked angrily. What was Castiel trying to do, messing with his head like that?! "Dean! All of your things were gone, your jacket, shoes, wallet and phone!!" The only things you left behind were all your new clothes in the laundry that we bought that day!" Cas corrected him and quickly reached for his phone in his back pocket and show the message to Dean. "Here, read it. I've called you so many times but it went straight to voice message. I even left you few voice mails Dean!"

Dean read the short message, his head shook in confusion. "I didn't write this Cas... I don't have my phone with me that night when Michael.... attacked... me." And it finally dawned on him that Michael was the one who texted the message to Castiel. He must have taken Dean's wallet too. Closing his eyes tightly, he let out a deeply frustrated groan. Cas let go of him finally, his eyes gone wide at Dean's revelation, "MICHAEL ATTACKED YOU?!!" he growled loudly followed by the sound of dogs barking at a distance.

Dean hastily grabbed Cas' hand when the older man began to bombard him with more questions. With his other hand, he quickly picked up his jacket and knife and walked back to the car with a bewildered Cas in tow. He steered Cas to the passenger side, opened the door and motioned for him to get in. Dean then went around to open the driver side and deposited himself on the seat. He threw the things behind, started the car engine and drove away. 

With deep breaths, he told an agitated Castiel everything.


	32. Chapter 32

Castiel went to the roof listening to Dean's ordeal. His face reddened in anger, his jaw muscles tensed and his balled fists ready to hit something or SOMEONE. MICHAEL. He muttered under his breath for Dean to stop the car. He needed air. Now.

Dean obeyed and pulled the car to the side without question. Castiel's demeanour unnerved him. The man went out of the car and slammed the door shut. Rubbing his face angrily, he began to pace the ground. Dean looked on worriedly, he wished he knew what's going on in Castiel's mind right now. He saw Cas took out his phone in his pocket and called someone. Cas began speaking into the phone but Dean can't hear nor decipher what's being said. His body was turned away from Dean. After a few minutes, Cas ended the call and turned back to the car. 

He told Dean that he's okay to drive now so they switched seats. 

Once Dean got into the passenger seat Castiel instantly pulled him into a warm and loving embrace. It warmed Dean's heart immediately and he felt so safe in it, unwilling to let go.

Gently, Cas pulled away, searching Dean's face and said softly, "I'm so lost in love with you Dean and I want you to remember that always..." Dean eyes watered at Cas' confession and replied softly with a smile, "I love you too Cas..always will..." and then he kissed him.

Cas responded chastely and slowly he pulled away. He then held Dean's face in his hands, skimming his fingers over Dean's freckled cheeks while gazing into his beautiful green eyes. Dean felt the longing in Castiel's eyes and asked softly, "What's wrong...?"...Cas gave him a small smile and replied tenderly, "Nothing Dean...I just want to remember you like this, our first kiss..." and then he kissed him again. The kisses got hotter when Cas angled his head and slanted his mouth over Dean's, strong and hard, taking the kiss deeper. Dean trembled with pleasure and moaned into the kiss. Cas pulled him tighter as if he can't get enough of the warmth in Dean's mouth. Their tongues sought dominance from each other. Castiel kissed him senseless like he said he would and Dean didn't wanna let go. They went on till they were both getting more aroused that Castiel had to slowly end their kiss by pulling away little by little. He too can't seem to let Dean go.

Slightly out of breath, they both pulled away laughing quietly and then Cas pulled Dean gently into his arms again and rubbed his lower back slowly. He whispered into Dean's ear, it made the younger man shivered, "Let's go home, my love..." 

It took a while for Dean to let go of Castiel and when he finally did, Cas gave him another short kiss and quickly started the engine. He kissed Dean's hand and held it in his lap all the way home.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've revised the previous chapter, due to my crappy state, some line sounded cheesy. my apologies...!  
> p.s i made it less cheesy.

Michael was VERY frustrated. He managed to get only an hour of sleep after his failed attempt to get into Dean's room. Why did he agree on those conditions, he hated each and every one of them. Dean's trying to break him or change him, either way. He can't change that's for sure. He tried to do the right thing but the right thing doesn't guarantee anything. Look! By force, he got Dean back but for a price, the FUCKING conditions! 

Not gonna happen, Michael thought. He can't function without Dean next to him, pun intended. Hastily, he got up and sauntered towards Dean's bedroom. At first, he knocked slowly. Nothing. Then, he rapped harder, still nothing. Frustration growing, he knocked the door with his fist that it shook harder. "DEAN!!! OPEN THE DOOR!! DEAN!!!". Michael was so mad that he turned the doorknob and the damn thing opened easily. Michael already knew that when he turned on the light switch, Dean won't be there, his jacket and shoes that he wore earlier were gone.

Trying his best to calm his anger, he went out to the living room and kitchen and flicked on all the lights. He was looking for any sign of Dean anywhere. Dean has already told him he has got nothing to lose. Michael just hoped he had not done anything stupid. He went to the front door it was locked so it meant that he went out through the back door. True enough he did. 

Michael then went back to his bedroom and get dressed. He took his gun with him in case Dean came back for it and hid Dean's wallet and phone in his safe. He's going out to look for Dean, he can't be that far off, not on foot and no money anyway. 

Castiel and Dean finally reached home. Ellen was there in her housecoat standing in front of the opened door. Dean turned to look at Cas questioningly. "That's Ellen Harvelle, my best friend slash housekeeper." Cas said with a smile. "And you must be Dean..." Ellen came forward and gave Dean a hug. Dean was surprised at first but he quickly hugged her back smiling. "Come, Dean, let's get you inside, it's getting chilly out here. I made some dinner and I bet you're hungry, but first you go ahead and have a shower while I heat up the food alright?" Ellen rambled away not letting Dean a chance to say anything. But he went on to do as she said. 

While Dean jogged up the stairs, Ellen turned to look at Castiel who was already back in his car. She mouthed "Be careful" to Castiel and he drove away.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel set out to settle the score with Michael while the scorned lover was out searching for Dean. Will Ellen able to keep Dean safe and is this the final end to an ill-fated love triangle?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of ROMANCINTA. I really hope that it will somehow come up to your (awesome readers) expectations. If not pleasseeeeee forgive me....! :p 
> 
> Thank you soooooooo much, sooooo much for all the reading, bookmarks, kudos and comments..! without you guys I don't have the courage...thank you..!! 
> 
> xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo!!

The minute Castiel drove away, Ellen closed the front door. Dean was already in the shower oblivious to the fact of what's going on. He thought Castiel was in the house with them. 

Cas has stopped talking about Michael and Dean didn't think anything of it. Maybe Cas was just glad that Dean's back home with him finally.  
Dean went downstairs after shower to throw his dirty clothes in the washer and Ellen was standing there by the laundry room.

He smiled at Ellen asking where's Cas while loading his clothes, Ellen didn't reply him instead she slammed the laundry door shut on Dean and locked him in from the outside!

"I'm so sorry Dean! Cas wanted you to be safe, I will open this door when he gets back alright? I promise!" Ellen pleaded. 

Cas wanted him to be safe? What did Ellen meant by that? Then Dean got it. Castiel must have gone to meet Michael! OH GOD! Suddenly Dean find it hard to breathe properly. 

The small space he's in not helping either. Cas going to get Michael alone without help!?! Dean felt helpless, locked in this small windowless laundry room.  
Panicked, he tried to pry open the small opening on the solid door with his fingers and when that failed he shoved his body real hard against it a couple of times but it won't budge. Taking a deep breath, he quickly pulled himself together to think.

He was so furious at Ellen and Castiel. More at Cas actually for doing this to him, to them! How could he not involve him or at least, tell Dean about his plan to attack Michael? 

All this madness was about him anyway but Cas chose to go at Michael alone. Together, they could have had a better chance to take that monster down. Dean would distract Michael and Cas could ambush him. Cas going there alone is suicidal! Dean hoped and prayed that he at least, take the knife at the backseat with him.

Now he was left worried sick about his boyfriend unarmed against Michael who had a gun.

Shaking his head in disbelief and anger thinking about the men in his life. One was hell-bent on making his life miserable and the other thought he should be protected at all costs.

Banging his fists hard against the solid door of the laundry room till it rattled, he cursed and ranted begging Ellen to let him out. 

Michael circled the neighborhood first and then out to the main drag. Where could he have gone to? 

Something nagging his mind again. It's been there since he found out that Dean left. It couldn't be, could it? Michael's mind been telling him that Dean could be with Castiel but he brushed it off a few times. Now he's not so sure anymore. 

So he made that turn towards that street he knew so well. If Dean's really there, then someone's going to pay very dearly, huffed Michael.

Castiel drove with a single mind. To kick Michael's ass. Even though he knew Michael had a gun and he only had that small knife Dean left at the backseat, that won't stop Castiel from wanting to set things right with that buffoon once and for all. 

The things that he did to Dean shouldn't be taken lightly anymore. Dean is Castiel's now and he won't stand for Michael or anyone to hurt his Dean ever again.

"Please, Ellen...!!!!! Please let me out of here!!! I need to go to Castiel!!! Ellen!!! Please!!!" begged Dean for the tenth time, voice loud and hoarse, breaking at the verge of tears.

Ellen could only listen helplessly to Dean's cries and pleas to be set free but there's nothing she can do but keep her promise to Castiel to keep Dean locked, safe from what Castiel's about to do. 

Sliding down heavily against the wall next to the dryer, Dean let out an angry sob. He would have to tell Ellen about Michael's gun soon, he didn't want to initially so as not to alarm her. She's worried enough.

For a while, the banging stopped and Ellen sighed in relief, she's in tears herself. Her heart went out to Dean and Castiel. Damn Michael for doing this to them. 

She can't wait for this nightmare to be over and Castiel would come back safely and be with Dean. Poor Dean, he's suffered too long, she was glad Castiel found him, she cringed at what Dean's fate would be if he's still in the hands of that monster Michael.

The doorbell rang that instant, sighing with relief, Ellen ran to get the door thinking it was Castiel. 

It was Michael and he had a gun pointed at Ellen. Ellen was dumbstruck with terror. Michael advanced on Ellen making her lost her footing and fell.

"Get up. Where's Dean?!" growled Michael. Ellen was petrified but she braved herself to face a vexed Michael for Dean's sake. "WHERE IS HE, ELLEN??!!!" shouted Michael at her face.

From the laundry room, Dean could hear Michael's loud voice threatening Ellen. He's here and he has Ellen!! Dean was about to shove his body against the wall again when he heard Ellen's shaky voice telling Michael that he was with Castiel. 

Dean knew she had no choice and it's better to say that he was with Castiel and not here but he was scared for Ellen. For a moment, he didn't know what to do.

"NO!!! WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME?!! LET ME GO MICHAEL!! LET ME GO!!" cried Ellen in panic. Amidst her shrill screams and Michael shouting at her to shut up, Dean started banging his body against the door. 

Suddenly, everything went silent for about 10 minutes. Dean had stopped banging the door in time and listened very quietly. 

Then he heard loud footsteps stomping around the house and then it went upstairs. He could hear Michael's loud angry voice calling out his name and Castiel's.

Dean wondered what Michael had done to Ellen. The thought angered Dean but he has to be still or Michael will find him here and they're all going to be doomed.

If Dean safely made it out in time, he could get help. Then he heard Michael's footsteps in the kitchen. 

Thank god for the mirrored door on the other side of the laundry room. Michael must have missed it. 

The footsteps finally went away and Dean could hear the front door slammed shut followed by a growl of a car engine.

Dean quickly turned around and take a harder look at the laundry room. There's a glimpsed of woven basket beneath a pile of rags. He threw the rags on the aside and lifted the basket lid. Inside were metal hangers. Dean sighed heavily with relief.

Castiel parked his car at the corner of the street and walked in long strides towards Michael's house. He banged angrily at the door shouting out Michael's name impatiently. It was still dark outside. Michael and his neighbors must be fast asleep. He banged harder a few more times but still no response so he walked around to the back of the house.

Castiel got into the house through the back door when he found it unlocked. He shouted out to Michael again and checked the whole house in darkness but still no sign of him. 

He decided to wait out in the kitchen till Michael comes back. He wondered if Michael has gone out to look for Dean and found him in Castiel's home. But Ellen would have called Cas if he did, as she was told to.

Dean finally managed to click open the lock in the door through the hole with the crooked metal hangers.

He rushed outside and saw that Michael was long gone but Ellen's Suzuki swift was still in the driveway. He prayed that the car key was in there but it's not.

Frantically Dean ran back into the house and searched for Ellen's car keys in the guestroom that she slept in. He found it in the bedside drawer. Dean practically jumped down from the stairs to Ellen's car. He didn't even have time to close the front door. 

In a frenzy, he started the car and zoomed away. He wished he had called the cops before he left but there's no time to spare, he has to get to Ellen and Castiel!  
Castiel heard Michael's car pulled up in the driveway. Then the front door opened with a slam against the wall. He heard muffled sound of protests and Cas instantly thought of Dean.

Was that him? Did Michael got hold of him again? Castiel seethed inwardly. 

Michael's going to be the death of him!

The muffled voice got louder and Cas realized that it was Ellen.

"SHUT UP BITCH" Michael growled. "Since you're not gonna tell me where those two were, we're gonna play a game of HOSTAGE. How do you LIKE THAT HUH?!!" he remarked with a sneer. Ellen cried louder through her gag. Michael slapped her hard across the face.

Castiel almost wanted to run out and pounced at Michael right that instant but he quickly gained control of himself. He needed to do this right if he wants to save Ellen.

He began to think hard and fast. He's in the dark and good thing Michael didn't turn on the lights in the den. Poor Ellen she must be truly scared right now.

He figured that Dean's still at the house locked in the laundry room and Ellen didn't give him away to Michael to save herself. His heart swelled at his friend's courage and loyalty. He vowed to save Ellen if that's the last thing he'll ever do. 

Castiel tried to adjust his vision in the dark to study Michael's position in the living room. He was standing with his left hand holding a gun and his right holding a cell phone. Ellen was seated on the couch. Her hands were tied behind her back and her mouth was still gagged. Cas can't see if her feet were tied since it's too dark.

Michael then brought his phone closer to his face, he was about to call Castiel. "Let's call that bastard friend of yours shall we?" he asked a sobbing Ellen mockingly and pulled her gag away.

Seizing the opportunity, Cas jumped on Michael and they both landed with a loud thud on the floor. The knife in Cas' hand fell across the room at the sudden impact. 

Shocked, Ellen gave out a very loud scream. Cas then tried to grab the gun away from Michael's hand. The latter gave a violent struggle by kicking Castiel hard, away from his body. 

This made it harder for Castiel to reach for the weapon so he pulled his upper body back and punched Michael hard on his face. Michael groaned aloud and hit Castiel's head with the back of the gun. 

Castiel hissed in pain but he kept reaching for the gun. Ellen watched in horror as the men continued struggling and hitting each other soundly on the living room floor in loud grunts. She was visibly shaken that she didn't notice headlights shone brightly through Michael's tall windows. 

Dean hastily pulled the car to a screeching halt, pushed open the door and ran towards the front of Michael's house when he heard a loud gunshot followed by a harrowing scream.

And then his heart stopped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jeng...jeng...jeng....!!!!!


	35. Epilogue

EPILOGUE 

The darkness is slowly fading outside but the sun is still finding its way among the snow covered fir trees. Dean turned to look at the time on the night stand. It's almost 7.20 am. Poor sun, he thought. 

Lying naked on his stomach, his attention went back to the beautiful phenomenon in front of him. The heavy snow last night was totally unexpected. Up here, in his bedroom, he could see white everywhere, on the trees, the ground and the roofs of his friendly neighbors at a short distance. 

His fingers began tracing lazy circles on the cool window. The atmosphere both inside and outside, quiet and peaceful that he can't help but smile. It has been a year and he has finally put all the troubled memories behind. 

The bed dipped suddenly and his smile grew wider when he felt a warm naked body drape him lovingly from behind. Its male hardness pressed hotly against his cheeks and he let out a low whimper. Tiny kisses trailed down his spine. He shut his eyes to cherish this moment.

The kisses continue to trail up slowly and then a deep low voice whispers in his ears, "Morning beautiful..". Dean can feel the smile though he can't see it.  
Slowly, he turned around and face his amorous lover, gazed deeply into his amazing blue eyes. His heart swelled at the sight of the man, his hero. "Morning, handsome....." he whispered back with a smile. 

And then Castiel bend down and kissed him soundly.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading...


End file.
